Blue Heaven
by Adnat
Summary: AU. La reacción en Harry no se hace esperar. Tensa todos los músculos de la espalda y gira sobre sí mismo, arrastrando a su opresor con él. Cuando lo tiene a su merced voltea rápidamente a observar la cara del rubio. Una sonrisa burlona lo recibe. Entonces olvida todo su autocontrol. Levanta un puño en el aire y se carga hacia adelante batiéndolo como una aspa de molino. Cap. 7 UP!
1. El inicio

**Disclaimer**:Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja**:Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen**: Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**Parte I**

**EL INICIO**

**Por**: Adnat

**1.**

Monstruo.

Abominación.

Harpía.

Parte de la vida se ve desarrollada en estereotipos. Los cuales no solo desencadenan prejuicios innecesarios pero también el rechazo generalizado de la gente que conoce aquello que se quiere mantener en secreto.

Aberración.

Vampiro.

Hermione oía hablar de ellos con frecuencia. Los observaba a diario en las noticias, realizando marchas, convocatorias y toda una serie de campañas en busca de la legalización de los derechos vampíricos. Pero también los veía ser capturados sin contemplación alguna por las autoridades del tribunal comunal.

Su peor pecado, según muchos líderes políticos: beber sangre humana.

Un vampiro descubierto en cualquier vecindario, ciudad o país, viviendo de incógnito obtenía un boleto gratuito a la cárcel más próxima. Y si alguno se atrevía a morder a una persona, la sentencia de muerte era declarada de inmediato. Para alivio de miles de ciudadanos.

Sin preguntas y sin consentimientos.

Sin empatía o simpatía.

Los comisarios encargados admitían que no era agradable realizar esa tarea, pero se afirmaban esforzarse porque la raza humana los necesitaba. Necesitaba líderes para erradicar a las sanguijuelas.

A día de hoy Hermione sonríe con tristeza recordando la pena que sentía por ellos hace tiempo. Recordando las injusticias que se cometían y siguen cometiendo. Siempre supo que aquellos seres no escogían nacer de esa forma. Y lo que más deseaba durante ese tiempo era que ellos tuviesen la potestad de disfrutar y escoger la mejor manera de vivir la vida.

Y aunque siempre le han fascinado los desafíos, a la pequeña niña de cabellos enmarañados y nariz respingada que sólo tenía tiempo para leer libros y cuentos de hadas, nunca imaginó que tendría un encuentro cercano con la muerte y mucho menos que este sería con un vampiro.

La primera vez que Hermione conoció a uno, la nieve caía en pequeños copos sobre las ramas de los árboles. Era el invierno más frío que se hubiera sentido en su pequeña comunidad británica, pero había algo maravilloso en este y, quizá por ello no se percató de la sombra silenciosa que seguía sus pasos.

Si tan solo no hubiera girado en aquella esquina, si tan solo no se hubiera retrasado al copiar los apuntes de aritmética, si tan solo hubiera regresado a casa tal como su madre le había advertido.

Pero a sus 9 años, la curiosidad era más imperiosa que cualquier comando.

El callejón siempre estaba desierto, pero aquella tarde había una persona apoyada deliberadamente en la pared, esperando por algo o por alguien. La pequeña niña lo reconoció de inmediato y cualquier aprehensión que hubiera sentido se esfumó con gran vertiginosidad.

Era Ted, el sobrino de su padre que venía del sur de Francia por una temporada. Cabello negro como el carbón y ojos azules eléctrico que haría que cualquiera se reflejase en ellos. Su piel de un tono pálido, como si nunca hubiera tomado el sol. Con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, vivía en casa de los Granger ayudando en las tareas domésticas a su madre.

Quizá por ello no le pareció extraño encontrarlo esperando por ella.

—Hey, Ted — lo saludó con una sonrisa brillante. Él era muy amable y casi nunca tenía problemas en acompañarla a la escuela por las mañanas, al salir de casa.

Mientras más se acercaba, menor aprehensión sentía.

La situación no hubiera tenido ninguna anomalía de no ser porque los usuales orbes azules que solían recibirla con calidez y bondad estaban dilatados a un punto en que eran inhumanamente irreconocibles.

Pupilas rojas y mirada sombría.

La persona que tenía enfrente no era el Ted que vivía en casa. Por el contrario, el que tenía enfrente guardaba una tenebrosa similitud con aquellos seres que su padre, líder de los comisarios del pueblo, aprehendía con frecuencia y que celosamente miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Te encuentras bi-bien?

El tono que empleó fue prudente. Casi atemorizado. Preocupada porque su primo pudiera haber sufrido algún accidente en el camino, Hermione tragó saliva y se acercó un poco más. Uno. Dos. Tres pasos hasta quedar a la altura de su torso.

Pensó que, si se aseguraba que efectivamente no se encontraba bien, lo ayudaría antes de poder parpadear de nuevo. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan confuso y borroso que los recuerdos continúan difusos respecto a lo que exactamente sucedió aquella tarde de invierno.

Un golpe y algo muy afilado perforando sin contemplación alguna su piel. Como si se tratara de una navaja y la sensación de sentirse en un sueño. Un segundo, un minuto, una hora. Nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, ni cuánto tiempo tardó la policía en encontrarla. Mas su madre le confesó, días después, que era un milagro divino que no hubiera muerto.

Según los reportes que emitieron los policías, habían encontrado un charco inmenso de sangre a su alrededor. Como si se tratase de un caño que nunca hubiera cerrado su llave. Los hombres temieron lo peor. Temieron que hubiese sido muy tarde.

Una vez instalada en el hospital tardó una semana en recobrar el conocimiento. Hermione despertó cuando el equipo médico estaba determinando lo que había ocurrido con ella.

Las sospechas en el hospital se convirtieron en hipótesis, estas en teorías y finalmente en afirmaciones. El día que su médico de cabecera le informó que había sido mordida por un vampiro todo color drenó de su cara. Su pecho comenzó a subir muy rápido y su respiración se volvió errática.

La enfermera tuvo que intervenir. Horas más tarde encontró a sus padres en su habitación con rostros acongojados. Entonces, todo cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

Vampiro.

Había sido mordida por un vampiro, mas no cualquiera según el médico. La mordida infringida era del tipo más raro que se haya estudiado: los sangre azul. Los cuales, según diversas investigaciones académicas, tenían un linaje muy puro. Con un abolengo lleno de tradiciones milenarias. Pero estos eran tan raros que solo 1 de cada 10 vampiros nacían con esta condición.

Hermione no olvidaría las lágrimas de impotencia en el rostro de su padre. Ni la mirada atónita de su madre y a Ted preguntando al doctor qué consecuencias traería consigo el ataque.

Ted.

Al parecer él nunca la estuvo esperando. Él había estado toda la mañana en el huerto de la casa, ayudando a su madre con el sembrío de semillas. Y con ese nuevo dato, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro. Empañando su visión de manera inevitable.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan incauta?

¿Cómo no pudo haber intuido aquella trampa?

Sintió unos brazos envolverla con gran ímpetu y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su madre. Cerró los ojos, liberando pequeños sollozos y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A lo largo del día el doctor se encargó de explicarles que los sangre azul poseían la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia a su antojo. Habilidad reservada para los poseedores del linaje desde la cuna, mas no los convertidos. Y que, si bien otras características habían sido descubiertas, no tenían la certeza de que fueran ciertas.

Con la cabeza llena de dudas y confusiones esperó la recuperación en una lenta agonía. Lo único que quería era volver a casa y que la pesadilla acabase. Pero a la semana que fue dada de alta, no sabía lo que le esperaba en su localidad.

Realmente no lo imaginaba.

Cuando los doctores optaron por liberarla al concluir que había sanado muy rápido sin necesidad de medicamentos ni atención quirúrgica, le advirtieron que las consecuencias del ataque irían mostrándose poco a poco a medida que alcanzara la pubertad.

Los que poseían sangre azul eran tan raros que muchas características de estos no habían sido estudiadas aún y Hermione tenía la clave a muchos misterios respecto a esta raza, al ser la primera víctima documentada en poseer este tipo sanguíneo.

Cuando regresó a la villa, nada fue igual. Destituyeron a su padre de su cargo, los vecinos pidieron su expulsión y posterior mudanza. No se le permitió volver a la escuela pública ni a relacionarse con ningún niño de la comunidad.

Repugnante.

Recibía ataques constantes de los que antes venían a cenar con sus padres, y de los niños que solían decir que eran sus amigos. El ser mordido no significaba ser considerado una víctima; por el contrario, era ser considerado una amenaza más.

A los 9 años la mordedura de un vampiro cambió su vida.

A los 9 años se convirtió en una prófuga más.

A los 9 años la vida de su familia fue destruida.

En los últimos años se han mudado más de 4 veces a diferentes ciudades. Pero esta temporada han optado por establecerse en las afueras de Londres. Su padre suele decir que no importa cuánto tiempo lleve, encontrarán un lugar.

En unas cuantas semanas cumplirá los diecisiete años, dejando atrás episodios lamentables de su adolescencia. Pero se promete a si misma que esta será la última vez que sea transferida.

Hasta que alguien descubra su secreto.

Hasta que alguien descubra que es un vampiro.

—Hermione, cariño, el desayuno está listo.

A la distancia escucha la voz de su madre llamándola con insistencia. Y mientras se mira una última vez en el espejo, termina de limar los pequeños caninos que de nuevo han empezado a crecer.

Se dice a si misma que este año será diferente.

No necesita amigos. No necesita estúpidas relaciones. Y no necesita que el centro de detención de vampiros la descubra.

—Espero que Hogwarts sea tan discreto como parece ser.

**/**

_Capitulo reeditado. Gracias a mi fabulosa Beta: __**Miss Mantequilla**__. Para los nuevos lectores, leer desde un inicio. Saludos y si les gustó, déjenme sus comentarios en la parte posterior. Me encanta leer los reviews con todo lo que piensan respecto a esta historia._

_Abrazos, Adnat_


	2. Como pez en el ¿agua?

**Disclaimer**:Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja**:Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen**: Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela, se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**Parte II**

**COMO PEZ EN EL ¿AGUA?**

**Por**: Adnat

**1.**

Un pase, dos, tres y… anotación.

Escucha el silbido final. Y al árbitro preparado para marcar el resultado. Pero lo sabe desde el instante en que lanzó con furia el último balón.

Sabe que la copa es de Hogwarts.

Ve a sus camaradas acercarse con sonrisas plasmadas en sus sudorosos rostros, listos para levantarlo en brazos. Entonces, la algarabía invade sus oídos y no puede escuchar nada más que sus gritos de júbilo.

Acaban de ganarle el partido al Instituto Durmstrang.

La última vez ocurrió exactamente hace 3 años.

Siente que el aire va a escapar de sus pulmones en cualquier momento. Y por un momento sus agarrotados músculos pierden toda fuerza. Cierra los ojos por un instante, saboreando el sonido del triunfo.

Acariciando el título de campeones invictos por segundo año consecutivo. Sonríe involuntariamente y grita con todas sus fuerzas hasta sentir su garganta desgarrándose viva.

—¡Excelente punto, Malfoy! —una voz, casi autoritaria, le grita en medio de la confusión. Abre los ojos intempestivamente buscando con la mirada al dueño de las palabras, pero no lo encuentra.

Tras unas vueltas en brazos, gritos y felicitaciones piden que lo bajen al suelo. Inhala y exhala lentamente, tratando de que el aire llegue a sus pulmones, pero sonríe con total satisfacción. Una vez que su respiración vuelve a su ritmo normal, alza la mirada encontrándose con un par de esmeraldas verdes mirándolo fijamente.

Contrario a lo que otra persona hubiera podido hacer, Draco no corta el contacto visual en ningún momento, devolviendo la mirada con seguridad.

Como si hubiera un pacto silencioso entre ambos hombres.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Potter —replica Draco con aplomo.

Harry Potter es probablemente el tipo más difícil con el Draco ha trabajado. Si bien nunca se han llevado bien, tienen un respeto mutuo por el bien del equipo. Con sus gafas y apariencia de geek, parece un ratón de biblioteca y no el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de Hogwarts. Pero si hay algo que deba reconocer, es que el tipo es todo un genio con el balón.

Tras unos segundos tensos, Harry le da una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y le extiende lo que parece ser una botella hidratante.

Sin perder el contacto visual Draco lo coge con lentitud y le devuelve el gesto. Ve al pelinegro retirarse a pasos lentos, satisfecho. Y aunque no quiere admitirlo, sabe que su capitán celebra su triunfo tanto como sus compañeros.

Mira de reojo a su alrededor y no duda en reír internamente ante la situación.

Bicampeones.

**2.**

—Oh por dios ¿Supiste las noticias?

—Lo sé, Draco Malfoy le dio el triunfo al equipo de baloncesto.

—¿No es Malfoy demasiado guapo? Es totalmente mi estilo.

A pesar de estar a más de cinco metros de Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil y Cho Chang, tres de sus nuevas compañeras de clase, Hermione puede escuchar perfectamente su conversación respecto a un desconocido del que nunca ha oído hablar.

Y hoy más que nunca odia su sensibilidad auditiva.

Exactamente hace una semana, la prestigiosa Academia Hogwarts se ha convertido en su nueva alma mater. El grupo al que ha sido asignada es el sexto año, el más competitivo dentro de la academia y el más complicado según el propio rector – Albus Dumbledore, un anciano de cabellos plateados que amablemente se ofreció a darle un tour por todas las instalaciones el día de su admisión.

La primera semana de Hermione no ha sido difícil, pues ha decidido pasar desapercibida y no aceptar las constantes invitaciones a almorzar que recibe con frecuencia de parte de otras chicas de su año.

Esta segura de que si llegaran a descubrir su verdadera identidad, no tendrían contemplaciones en hacer su existencia toda una pesadilla.

Acaban de finalizar la clase de gimnasia y al parecer el chico del baloncesto es el tema del momento. Decidida a mantenerse al margen, saca un libro de su bolso y. bajo la sombra de un árbol, se sienta a leer.

La tranquilidad le dura muy poco porque antes de que pueda terminar de leer el primer párrafo, nota que Lavender y sus amigas se están acercando a ella con sonrisas gigantes en cada uno de sus rostros.

Antes de que pueda replicar, tiene a sus compañeras frente a ella.

—¿Ustedes vieron las noticias esta mañana?, fue acerca de los vampiros —susurra Lavender de manera confidente mientras retira la tapa de su botella de agua, dispuesta a beber un sorbo.

Ese detalle, muy a su pesar, capta la atención de Hermione.

—¿Vam... piros?" —pregunta Parvarti trémula. —¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—Salieron en las noticias esta mañana —termina Lavender con voz triunfante — Es como mi madre dijo, ellos se ven exactamente iguales a los humanos, por lo que nadie podría notar la diferencia

—¿Por qué simplemente no se mueren? Esos monstruos chupa-sangre no deberían existir — Una nueva voz se une a la conversación y Hermione ve con sorpresa que no es otra que Ginevra Weasley, una pelirroja de grandes ojos café, delegada de su año, quien no hace mucho le dio la bienvenida con gran entusiasmo.

—Según lo que he oído, sus colmillos son más grandes que los de un león —prosigue Lavender haciendo mímicas con dos de sus dedos tratando de imitar la dentadura de un vampiro.

"Podría parar de limarlos y dejar que crezcan" piensa.

—Leí en un libro que pueden volar.

"De ninguna manera".

—Exacto, y si les muestras una cruz, son capaces de quemarse vivos

"Tonterías".

—Oigan chicas, dejemos de hablar de cosas desagradables, es hora del almuerzo. Volvamos al comedor —Ginevra Weasley le sonríe mientras estira su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione no le devuelve la sonrisa, por el contrario, se excusa ante sus compañeros alegando que debe entregar un libro a la biblioteca antes de pasar al comedor.

Porque se siente enferma.

Las charlas de vampiros nunca han sido agradables. Y por más que se haya aprobado hace cuatro años el acuerdo de paz entre los humanos y vampiros, sabe que nunca serán tratados con respeto.

Su padre suele reprenderla a menudo porque no le gusta que se identifique como uno de ellos, según él, esos monstruos destruyeron la vida de su pequeño ángel por lo que nunca va a aceptar que Hermione se autodenomine vampiro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Y aunque él trata de apoyarla en todo lo que pueda y fingir que nada ha cambiado, es inevitable notar lo mucho que él sufre.

Desde el primer año tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero el tiempo le ha dado lecciones que la hay ayudado a aceptar su destino sin muchas complicaciones. No odia a los vampiros, según su padre debería hacerlo, pero de manera inusual no lo hace.

Ser mordido o no mordido por un vampiro ahora tiene poca importancia. Lo que importa es que ahora ella es uno de ellos y no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo, solo seguir con su vida sin causar problemas.

**3.**

Una vez dentro del comedor, busca un lugar vacío en una de las mesas más alejadas. Preparada para servirse un poco del asado que han preparado, escucha la voz de alguien llamándola a lo lejos.

—Hey, Hermione. ¿No quieres almorzar con nosotras? —Una chica alta, morena con grandes ojos pardos y cabello negro le pregunta mientras se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa.

Por un momento piensa que es Parvarti, pero mientras más la observa se da cuenta que es Padma Patil, su gemela.

—Gracias Padma, pero estoy bien almorzando sola —responde Hermione con voz cortante limitándose a seguir sirviéndose el preparado del buffet.

Un vampiro está destinado a la soledad.

—Umh, bueno… entonces no te molesto —Padma se va contrariada y un poco confundida, pero se limita a mantener su postura.

—Pero, ¿quién demonios se cree que es? Y pensar que quería ser su amiga. Es una perra.

—¿Acaso se piensa mejor que los demás?

—Nunca la he visto hablar con nadie desde que se transfirió.

"¿Acaso creen que no las escucho?" piensa al volver su mirada al plato que tiene al frente: un poco de carne asada acompañado de puré y verduras. Pincha con un poco más de fuerza la carne, lo que hace que por fin sus compañeras se percaten de que está escuchándolas. Pero, contrario al pensamiento popular, comienzan a murmurar con mayor ahínco, lo que hace reconsiderar a Hermione la idea de qué tan discreto es Hogwarts.

Se levanta sin siquiera voltear a mirar atrás. Le es más fácil ignorar los comentarios que preocuparse por ellos.

"Estoy acostumbrada" se dice a sí misma.

A medida que avanza, las ya conocidas arcadas que la invaden cada vez que trata de ingerir algún alimento empiezan a disgustarla. Como es usual necesita encontrar un servicio de manera urgente.

El ritual es siempre el mismo.

Cuando por fin los encuentra en el segundo pabellón más cercano al comedor, vacía todo lo que tiene su estómago sin siquiera dudarlo. La garganta le arde y sus pulmones se contraen buscando aire. El estómago le duele por expulsar todo lo ingerido, pero aun así continua con su façade.

Cuando siente que ya no puede expulsar nada más, se vuelve sobre sus pasos buscando refrescarse en los lavabos. El contacto del agua fría contra su piel la hace sentirse un poco mejor, pero aun así, la sensación de vacío que la invade es insoportable.

Verifica que efectivamente todos los cubículos estén desocupados y se encierra en uno de ellos; busca en su mochila el paquete que su madre le ha dado más temprano y le hace un pequeño corte antes de beber todo el contenido.

La primera vez que sucedió, ocurrió semanas después de salir del hospital a los 9 años. Estaba en casa esperando el asado especial por su cumpleaños, pero de manera inusual, con solo oler su platillo favorito extrañas náuseas comenzaron a invadirla y aunque en un primer momento pensó que sería alguno de los efectos secundarios de la sangre de vampiro que había recibido, al seguir comiendo con mayor ahínco las arcadas se incrementaron desproporcionalmente.

Luego vino, y aunque trató de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, todo el desayuno y el almuerzo- Salieron expulsados de su boca en cantidades enormes de líquido azulino por todo el piso del comedor familiar.

Su madre comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, mientras que su padre sólo atinó a coger su abrigo y salir de casa.

A los nueve años habría jurado que aquella tarde fue la peor que experimentaría, pero el destino le probaría lo contrario.

Cuando su padre regresó, horas más tarde, trajo consigo dos grandes bolsas negras con una cantidad inimaginable de paquetes llenos de sangre de cerdo. Según él, prefería mil veces verla tomar sangre de animales en lugar de arrancarle el cuello a un humano.

Nunca sabría cómo logro conseguirlas, pero cuando este le ofreció titubeante un paquete semi abierto, fue todo lo que la pequeña Hermione necesitó para sumergirse en un intenso abandono de placer.

**4.**

14:30 pm

—Muy bien muchachos, eso fue todo por hoy. Los espero la próxima clase para continuar con el proyecto de biología, no se olviden que deben hacerlo en parejas.

A primera vista, el profesor Hagrid luce un tanto atemorizante, pues tiene una barba inmensa que no parece afeitar nunca y cabellos ensortijados que sobrepasan sus hombros. A pesar de su apariencia poco común, el hombre es todo un experto en la materia.

—Espera Hermione, ¿vas a casa? —dice una voz aguda, que a estas alturas reconoce como la de Ginevra Weasley.

—Si, a mis padres no les gusta que llegue muy tarde —responde Hermione.

—A los míos tampoco, ya sabes, con todos esos vampiros sueltos por ahí —continua la pelirroja sin notar la pequeña arruga formada en la frente de Hermione — Pero va a haber una fiesta en el Blue River esta tarde por el triunfo del equipo de baloncesto y todos van a estar allí y como recién has sido transferida, quería que vinieras.

—Gracias por la invitación pero no puedo, tengo cosas por hacer.

—No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta —replica Ginny de manera decidida.

Hermione esta a punto de negarse nuevamente cuando el sonido insistente del móvil de Ginny la distrae por un momento. Ginny le pide un segundo y contesta la llamada de mala manera, volteándose a discutir acaloradamente.

La castaña aprovecha esta oportunidad para tratar de escabullirse sin ser notada. Pero antes de poder cruzar el marco del salón de biología, siente una pequeña mano apresar su muñeca con firmeza. Descubierta, vira sobre su hombro encontrándose con las mejillas encendidas de la pelirroja.

—Te dije que esperaras, ¿acaso no tienes modales? —le reprocha Ginny molesta.

—Estabas al teléfono y recuerdo decirte claramente que no podía —responde Hermione secamente. Si bien sabe que está siendo grosera, no tiene tiempo para socializar con ella. Está retrasada para su cita médica.

—Mira, entiendo si estas ocupada. Pero nunca te veo con nadie y solo quiero que llegues a conocernos un poco más y que puedas hacer amigos, no somos tan difíciles — observa a Ginny sonreír conciliatoriamente y nota que el agarre sobre su muñeca se ha suavizado.

Hermione la mira fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, cierra los ojos y cuando los vuelve a abrir libera bruscamente su muñeca de su agarre.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Da media vuelta, exhala todo el aire que ha retenido y continúa su camino.

**/**

_Capitulo reeditado. Los reviews son bienvenidos con todas sus teorías emergentes ;) Mil gracias a aquellos que siguen la historia desde las sombras. Sé que están allí eh. Agradecimientos a mi Beta Reader, Miss Mantequilla. Una genia. _

_Saludos, Adnat_


	3. Decisiones y encuentros I

**Disclaimer**:Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja**:Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen**: Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela, se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**Parte III**

**DE DECISIONES Y ENCUENTROS I**

**Por:** Adnat

**1.**

—Como siempre querida, todo está perfecto.

El doctor Black le da un ligero apretón en el hombro, indicándole que la consulta semanal ha llegado a su fin, que es hora de bajar de la camilla.

—¿Qué quiere decir con perfecto? —Hermione ve por el rabillo del ojo a su padre levantarse de su asiento para encarar sin ningún tipo de recelo al médico que no hace menos de cinco minutos estaba revisando alegremente sus pequeños colmillos — ¿Tiene una mínima idea de lo difíciles que han sido estos últimos años? — pregunta indignado — Mi hija no ha podido ingerir alimentos desde los nueve años, sin contar con que cada vez que lo intenta termina arrojando todo en el retrete — continúa sin tapujos — Lo único que la sostiene es la sangre de cerdo que nos entregas mensualmente y créame, no es nada agradable verla tomando esa porquería a diario.

La cara de Hermione se torna del mismo color de su jumper, rojo escarlata. Y al voltear levemente nota que la expresión del doctor Black se ha mantenido impasible, tal vez acostumbrado a exabruptos de padres temperamentales respecto a sus hijas vampiras.

—¡Papá! — reprende Hermione, pero él apenas le dirigió una mirada.

—¡Trate de imaginar ser tratado como un criminal todos los días del año y tener que mudarte por temor a que le suceda algo a tu familia! — exclama el señor Granger mientras pequeñas láminas de sudor empapan su frente. Si se ha mantenido a cargo del caso de mi hija, ha sido para que nos diera alguna solución respecto a la condición desafortunada de Hermione, pero lo único que he recibido de su parte hasta el día de hoy es nada. Absolutamente nada —enfatiza lenta y dolorosamente.

El silencio se extiende por la sala.

—Te espero en el auto —finaliza con evidente dolor en su rostro. Voltea a mirar a Hermione y antes que esta pueda parpadear, sale abruptamente del consultorio.

Han sido los segundos más largos e incómodos en los que se ha visto envuelta. Atónita y avergonzada por la actitud de su padre, no sabe cómo lidiar con la situación. Tímidamente mira el rostro del doctor Black y nota que la mira con una sonrisa tensa plasmada en su atractivo rostro.

Es la primera vez que ve a su padre perder los papeles sin una provocación de por medio.

—Lo siento, doctor Black, en verdad mi padre…

—No te disculpes querida —la mira conciliadoramente — Tu padre solo está preocupado por ti, yo también lo estaría en su lugar — le dice guiñándole un ojo y revolviendo su cabello como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

Hermione bufa en protesta, a lo que Sirius solo atina a reír divertido antes de volverse hacia su escritorio en busca de su maletín.

La castaña conoce al doctor Sirius Black desde los doce años. Posiblemente la única persona, aparte de sus padres, a la que le tiene un gran respeto y cariño. Él era un interno en el hospital que la atendió a los nueve años, pero fue asignado a su caso tres años más tarde por recomendación explicita del hospital, que contactó a su familia de manera inesperada para ofrecerles apoyo clínico.

Aunque sus padres se mostraron un poco aprehensivos al inicio, eventualmente aprobaron la iniciativa del hospital de asignar un doctor para su hija. Por lo que no dudaron en firmar la autorización necesaria.

La primera vez que fue a consulta, juraba que él había salido de alguna portada masculina muy cara. Con sus grandes ojos negros, cabello oscuro hasta los hombros, mandíbula fuerte y afición por los jerséis de cuero, el doctor Sirius Black parecía la fantasía juvenil de cualquier adolescente.

No fue hasta que empezó a pincharla con una jeringa cada semana que el encanto se desvaneció.

—Aquí está —dice el doctor Black sonriendo mientras saca del interior de su maletín un pequeño empaque con sangre en su interior — Empezaba a creer que la había olvidado en casa.

Sus sentidos reconocen inmediatamente la sangre de cerdo.

—Es hora del almuerzo, y pensé que tendrías mucha hambre — le dice ofreciéndole el paquete con una sonrisa.

Hermione deja escapar un sonoro suspiro pero le sonríe en agradecimiento. Al menos puede comer algo antes de llegar a casa, por lo que con premura procede a beber todo el contenido.

Cuando su caso le fue asignado al doctor Sirius Black, se acordó, mediante una cláusula de confidencialidad, que ninguna de las investigaciones o resultados que se obtuvieran podrían ser publicados a la prensa. Al parecer, el hospital estaba muy interesado en hacer toda una serie de estudios a su sangre, la cual tendría la respuesta de muchas interrogantes respecto a los vampiros sangre azul.

Sangre azul.

El doctor Black les explicó en una primera reunión que los vampiros por su naturaleza no podían ingerir alimentos, ya que estos nacían con la necesidad de beber sangre humana, pero que su caso era diferente, ya que ella no era una Old Blood, es decir, un vampiro estándar; por el contrario, una humana convertida por un Blue Blood, un vampiro de estirpe, y que estos tenían la ventaja de poder alimentarse de sangre humana tanto como de sangre animal.

Por ello su supervivencia con la sangre de cerdo.

—No pensé que tuvieras tanta hambre, aquí tengo otra, ¿quieres?

—¿Puedo?

—¿Qué ocurre con esa pregunta? Claro que sí.

En una segunda reunión, a la que asistieron los directores de los diferentes departamentos, se le explicó que nunca volvería a su forma humana por completo, pero que tampoco sería un vampiro sangre azul en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Por ejemplo, le es imposible cambiar su apariencia, obtener fuerza y velocidad sobrehumana o, en el caso más extremo, controlar el tiempo tal como una sangre azul lo haría. Pero el doctor Black le aseguró aquel día que habría muchas características no descubiertas que a su debido tiempo empezarán a mostrarse en ella.

Y que cuando el tiempo llegue tendrá que confiar en él y decírselas.

Al cumplir los 15 años confirmaron la teoría de que su memoria se convertiría en una fotografía instantánea, todos sus sentidos estarían muy desarrollados y mejoraría muy rápidamente en cualquier deporte o actividad que realizase. Hace poco confirmaron que cuando cumpla los 21 años dejará de envejecer, para convertirse en inmortal.

Inmortal.

—Gracias, doctor Black.

—Cuatro años y sigues tratándome como un anciano. Solo dime Sirius

—Aún tengo respeto por mis mayores — responde divertida Hermione. Sirius sólo atina a mirarla de manera incrédula antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Mi ego se siente atacado

**2.**

Ginevra cruza la brillante entrada del Blue River, un club que alguna vez había sido la guarida de los ladrones más famosos de toda Gran Bretaña, y que desde su inauguración, sólo dos años atrás, se ha convertido en el círculo de reunión más popular entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Alza la vista hacia la cabina del DJ alojada en la vieja tribuna y saluda alegremente al joven que no deja de mezclar música electrónica a niveles ensordecedores.

Continúa su camino y encuentra a Seamus Finnigan, un compañero de clases, promotor de fiestas y actual guardián de la sala VIP del club.

—¡Ginny! ¡Te ves absolutamente deslumbrante! —le grita por encima de la música.

—Hola Seamus —le responde ella a gritos —¿Están los demás aquí?

—Todos los de sexto y séptimo año están en la sala VIP, así como el equipo de baloncesto. Harry acaba de llegar junto con Draco, están en el private.

—¿En el private? —le pregunta incrédula.

—Me lo pidió Harry de manera exclusiva —responde Seamus encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny no puede evitar fruncir levemente el ceño, Harry no es tan cercano a Draco y viceversa, por lo que la intriga qué están hablando esos dos solos allá arriba.

—¿Por qué no subes? — pregunta su amigo ante el prolongado silencio de la pelirroja —Al fin y al cabo eres la novia de Harry, no creo que haya problemas.

—Gracias Seamus, nos vemos luego — dice ella besando cada una de sus delgadas mejillas.

2.1

El private es posiblemente el único lugar en donde la música no retumba de manera escandalosa. Pero Harry preferiría mil veces aturdirse con el sonido antes de seguir dando oídos a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

Harry Potter lo mira atónito sin poder creerse lo que acaba de escuchar. Se pone de pie y vuelve a mirar a la persona que tiene frente a él. El mismo cabello rubio platinado, los mismos ojos grises, la misma nariz recta y puntiaguda sin omitir que su condición física es la misma de siempre: óptima, tal como se requiere en todo jugador de baloncesto.

Se convence de que, efectivamente, es el mismo sujeto que sólo cuatro horas atrás ha anotado el punto de la victoria de la Academia Hogwarts sobre Durmstrang. El mismo al que le ha entregado la bebida energizante con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su rostro.

Por lo que decide retirarse sus características gafas para revisar si estas no tienen alguna hendedura o suciedad, y una vez satisfecho con la pequeña inspección, vuelve a colocarlas sobre su nariz y mira con el ceño fruncido al rubio.

—Dejar el baloncesto no me convierte en un demente, Potter.

—¡Claro que sí! — exclama el pelinegro completamente pasmado — Admito que en un principio pensé que eras un riquillo más en busca de algún nuevo pasatiempo — dice Harry dando pequeñas vueltas en su sitio, a lo que Draco solo bufa en respuesta — Pero has probado ser un excelente jugador y una ficha clave en este equipo.

—Creo que estoy a punto de llorar.

—Y pensar que estoy haciendo esto — murmura Harry para sí mismo, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a su comportamiento — Al menos, ¿puedes darme alguna razón para justificar tu salida del equipo? — le pregunta inquisitivo.

—Es complicado, no lo entenderías.

—Mi novia es Ginny Weasley, no creo que exista alguna persona más complicada que ella. Pruébame — replica con rapidez.

Aunque por un momento Draco lo considera brevemente, decide dejarlo por la paz y guardarse sus motivos. —Considérame fuera, Potter.

—¿Quién esta fuera? —una nueva voz se une a la conversación, y tanto Harry como Draco voltean a ver a la persona que ha entrado a la pequeña estancia. Ginny Weasley les sonríe abiertamente y cierra detrás de ella la puerta, de manera que la habitación continua insonorizada.

—Yo estoy fuera, Weasley —dice Draco levantándose de su asiento mientras se quita una pelusilla imaginaria de encima.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Ni siquiera son la diez —le reprocha Ginny mientras se acerca a su novio, dispuesta a darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Nada en contra de la fiesta, solo que no estoy de humor. Nos vemos Potter. Weasley.

Se despide con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y sale por la misma puerta por la que minutos antes Ginny había entrado.

—¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy, Harry? —pregunta Ginny al ver la actitud tan extraña del rubio.

Un tanto abatido por el rumbo de los eventos del día, Harry Potter solo atina a sonreír tristemente y encontrar la mano de su novia para apretarla ligeramente.

—Eso, Ginny, fue su renuncia definitiva al equipo de baloncesto.

**3.**

Debería estar en casa.

Pero después de salir de consulta ha discutido en el auto de camino a casa con su padre. Los gritos, el alto volumen de la radio y el tráfico retumbando en sus oídos incrementaban el dolor de cabeza.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando estar en un lugar tranquilo; uno en donde pudiera pensar.

Entonces una leve ráfaga de aire cosquilleó su barbilla, mas no le prestó importancia.

Todo habría sido muy normal si al volver a abrirlos no se hubiera encontrado sentada en una de las bancas de la estación central del metro de la ciudad.

—Sirius nunca me contó que podría hacer esto —murmura para sí misma con un tono incrédulo mientras recorre lentamente con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

Lo primero que Hermione nota es que el andén esta completamente vacío

—Pero si apenas son las 6 —dice, a la par que se pone de pie — Este lugar debería estar atestado de gente.

Camina en dirección de las escaleras del metro y se abraza a si misma ante las furiosas ráfagas de aire que golpean su rostro. Si bien el jumper que lleva ese día le ha parecido asfixiante unas cuantas horas atrás ahora se felicita mentalmente por no haberlo dejado en casa.

—¿En qué momento se hizo tan tarde? —piensa.

Decidida a encontrar un teléfono público desde donde pueda llamar a su hogar, se apresura a bajar las escaleras del metro. La marcha no le lleva mucho y Hermione se siente aliviada cuando encuentra una cabina disponible cerca de una de las salidas de la estación.

Llama por cobrar, ya que no lleva un solo real consigo. Esta segura que su padre está furioso, pero necesita tranquilizarlo antes de que por fin pierda la cordura.

Mientras termina de marcar los últimos dígitos, lo escucha.

Leve.

Sutil.

Casi imperceptible-

El jadeo entre sollozos de una persona. Cuelga el auricular y se asoma desde su posición para ver si efectivamente hay alguien.

Se fija en una chica de no más de dieciocho, quien lleva unos vaqueros y una blusa ajustada puesta, esperando para el tren.

O eso parece.

No es hasta que la ve avanzar lentamente hacia las vías que se percata que algo anda muy mal. Sus pasos son lánguidos y descoordinados, casi como si se estuviera reprimiendo o luchando contra algo.

—¡Detente! —exclama desesperada mientras se acerca a la joven. Cuando la chica se detiene y gira su cabeza lentamente hacia ella, Hermione puede ver que sus ojos estan desenfocados y su mandíbula inerte.

—Control mental —susurra mirando los signos obvios de la hipnosis. Ha leído hace mucho que la mejor forma que tiene un vampiro de quebrar la voluntad de cualquier humano es mediante esta práctica.

Un movimiento atrae su atención y agudiza todos sus sentidos dispuesta a hacer frente a lo que sea que esté acechando desde las sombras. No suele buscar peleas, en realidad es una persona muy pacífica, pero sabe que lo que esta ahí no es un ser humano.

—¡Esta es mía!

Un gruñido gutural irrumpe en sus pensamientos. Hermione siente la invasión pero se concentra en eliminarla de su cabeza.

Unos minutos después, siente cómo la presencia abandona su mente. Se gira y ve una masa oscura avanzar lentamente hacia ella. Inmediatamente la masa se materializa y una chica vestida con botas blancas altas, vaqueros, un top y una chaqueta desteñida de cuero negra aparece frente a ella.

Su cabello es del mismo color que sus ojos, verdes, junto con sus labios llenos y pómulos altos. Tiene los colmillos desenvainados y se le ve completamente furiosa.

—¿Qué tratabas de hacer? —pregunta Hermione, mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo la joven humana ha sido liberada de su trance y corre despavorida del lugar mirando con los ojos muy abiertos todo a su alrededor.

—Piérdete ramera —gruñe la vampiresa en respuesta, avanzando peligrosamente en dirección de Hermione. —Esa era mi presa, ahora tendré que encontrar un nuevo bocadillo.

—Existe un tratado de paz que no puedes transgredir —replica Hermione muy segura de sí misma. —Si le hubieras cortado la garganta, se hubiera iniciado toda una cacería hacia los vampiros.

—¡Ella me pertenecía!

—Los humanos no son propiedad de los vampiros —prosigue indignada Hermione — Por sanguijuelas como tú la gente piensa que todos somos unos monstruos.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¿No sabes quién soy?

—¿Acaso importa?

—Te voy a arrancar el corazón perra —sisea amenazadora la vampiresa. Hermione la ve sacar unas garras muy afiladas y dirigirse a ella a una velocidad sobrehumana con toda la intención de matarla.

El primer ataque la toma desprevenida. Apenas unos segundos, y logra escapar antes que ser alcanzada por completo. Aun así, deja salir un chillido de dolor cuando una de sus garras termina incrustada en su brazo derecho.

—¿Quién le pertenece a quien ahora, novata? —se mofa la peli verde sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Hermione se tambalea, su mano izquierda sosteniendo su brazo derecho, liberándolo de la zarpa; sangre azul escurre entre sus dedos. Sabe que su herida no tardará en sanar en unos cuantos minutos pero aun así, está débil para el próximo asalto.

Sabe bien que no tendrá ninguna oportunidad si no se concentra.

Esta a punto de intentar algo que descubrió unos meses atrás cuando escucha un sonido ahogado de sorpresa. Alza la mirada y encuentra a su rival mirándola, es decir, mirando directamente a su brazo herido.

—T-tú no puedes ser real —dice de repente la mujer con total estupor — Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

Hermione no entiende ni una sola palabra de lo que balbucea, pero la distracción le da tiempo a su brazo para sanar totalmente, sin ninguna marca que denote que alguna vez hubo daño en el.

Verifica que puede moverlo sin ningún problema y cuando esta satisfecha, mira a la chica que hace menos de cinco minutos tenía toda la intención de asesinarla con total sangre fría. Su rostro está lívido.

—¡Se supone que ustedes se extinguieron, que nosotros los eliminamos! —exclama la mujer incrédula.

Hermione esta a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que vocifera con tanto ahínco cuando un horrible gemido brota de los labios carmesí de la vampiresa. De un momento a otro, hay sangre por todas partes. Un mar de sangre. No lo entiende en un principio pero ve la figura de su rival golpear el suelo como una muñeca dejada caer a sus pies y entonces todo encaja.

Slayers.

** / **

_Capitulo reeditado. Siempre bienvenidos sus comentarios. Como siempre agradecer a mi Beta Miss Mantequilla ;)_

_Abrazos, Adnat_


	4. Decisiones y encuentros II

**Disclaimer**:Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja**:Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen**: Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela, se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**Parte IV**

**DE DECISIONES Y ENCUENTROS II**

**Por**: Adnat

**1.**

11.00 pm

Estoy fuera.

Dos palabras.

Diez letras.

Y así de fácil, antes que el sol ilumine el alba, su brillante carrera en el baloncesto ha terminado. Solo Draco sabe cuánto le ha costado armarse de valor y dejar el equipo. Pero la orden de su padre ha sido firme y clara.

No más distracciones.

Y mientras camina lentamente por la gigantesca acera en la lánguida noche invernal, recuerda la cara de Potter y su pequeño intento por que no renuncie.

Secretamente, se ha sentido halagado.

—Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo —murmura por lo bajo, pero desecha ese pensamiento de inmediato. De todas maneras el baloncesto no habría durado mucho, su padre tarde o temprano habría encontrado alguna forma de arruinarlo.

Aún así, había sido ese tubo de escape que tanto necesitaba (y necesita) para liberarse de la rutina.

—Familia antes que todo —se dice a sí mismo, recordando el deber que tiene como único heredero de la FQ, Malfoy Enterprises.

Se detiene sobre sus propios pasos y alza la mirada para admirar el cielo estrellado por unos cuantos segundos, tal como solía hacerlo cuando tenía doce años. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no siente su pantalón vibrar hasta unos minutos después.

De inmediato, busca su móvil en su bolsillo trasero y verifica la última llamada perdida en la moderna pantalla táctil de su Iphone. Tiene un mensaje guardado en el buzón de voz.

—¿Quieres verdadera diversión? Trae tu oxigenado trasero si quieres unirte a la fiesta —dice una voz juvenil que reconoce de inmediato.

Diversión. Sonríe de medio lado y revisa su carísimo Rolex.

11:02 pm.

Un poco de distracción, es justo lo que necesita.

Revisa la agenda de su Iphone 6, y encuentra el número que necesita.

—Ten mi motocicleta lista en cinco minutos, estoy a dos cuadras del Blue River.

**2.**

11.02 pm

El pánico se apodera de cada uno de sus sentidos. Como si se tratara de una cinta en cámara lenta, ve el cerrojo de la ballesta impactar y abultarse en el seno de la vampiresa. No hay grandes sorpresas. La mujer golpea el suelo con una mirada desconcertada en el rostro, sin poder hacer mucho.

Sangre caliente brota de sus labios a borbotones, pequeños gemidos y pleas que, si no está interpretando erróneamente, piden por ayuda. Ve sus ojos lúgubres luchar por mantenerse abiertos y sus manos, antes poseedoras de grandes garras, ahora son traslúcidas sin zarpas que mostrar.

Aunque la mujer estaba dispuesta a matarla sin ninguna consideración solo unos segundos atrás, Hermione no tiene el coraje ni la sangre fría de dejarla a su suerte sabiendo que tiene el poder de hacer algo.

Decidida, cae de rodillas al lado de la figura femenina.

—Vas a estar bien, resiste un poco, tú… vas a estar bien —le repite mientras trata de calmar lo fuertes latidos de su corazón. En cualquier momento podría ser la próxima en tener una lanza clavada en el torso.

Una pálida mano aferra la de Hermione. Ésta da un respingo pero cierra sus dedos alrededor de la gélida mano que toca la suya.

No le tomará más de dos minutos se repite mentalmente, lo único que tiene que hacer es extirparle la lanza y el sistema inmunológico de la vampiresa hará el resto.

La herida sanará en un santiamén.

La figura femenina tose y tensa los labios.

—Tú —dice en un susurro — No eres mejor que nosotros.

—Calla, hablar solo hará que te debilites más —la reprende Hermione.

—La mierda como tú debe ser eliminada… Los Olds Bloods nos encarga…remos —dice en un hilo de voz. Más sangre sale expedida de sus labios, indicando que no le queda mucho tiempo.

—Cuando te recuperes entonces podrás reñirme todo lo que quieras.

—No… deberías con…fiar e…n mi —dice la mujer de manera estrangulada, su respiración lenta y dificultada.

Hermione escudriña las cuencas moribundas de la mujer, notando el velo de la muerte sobre ella.

—No voy a dejarte morir —declara con firmeza.

El rostro de la vampiresa no muestra expresión alguna. Hermione trata de liberarse de su agarre, pero la gélida mano oprime la suya con más fuerza. Demasiada fuerza, para alguien que estaba agonizando.

Tira de ella para acercarla y la castaña se inclina sobre su rostro.

—Pero… puede que yo… sí… lo haga —musita la peli verde lentamente, una risa demoníaca escapando de sus labios.

Inmediatamente todos los sentidos de Hermione se ponen en alerta, como si tuviera una alarma, vira sobre su hombro para ver justo a tiempo a un slayer dirigir su ballesta a ella.

El destino: su corazón.

Instintivamente se tira a un lado en el último segundo, la flecha viene con tanta velocidad que al pasar araña sus costillas dejando un fino rastro de sangre azul en ella.

La mujer a su costado, no tiene tanta suerte. La vira se acuña en su corazón, extinguiendo inmediatamente su vida.

—¡Dispárale!

**3.**

5 minutos antes…

Hay un aullido horrible y un golpe en seco. El joven slayer le da la confirmación a su compañero para preparar el segundo ataque. Lo último que esperaba es que hubiera doble acción.

Hace tan solo 20 minutos recibieron una llamada a la central del Centro de Detención denunciando el ataque de parte de un vampiro hacia un humano en la estación central del metro de la ciudad. No solo el departamento de protección al ciudadano se apresuró a citar a la denunciante, también contactaron con premura a los Slayers para que se hicieran cargo de la situación.

—Yo termino con la perra —dice Blaise Zabini divertido mientras levanta la ballesta preparado para el siguiente tiro. Es un joven alto, atlético con piel oscura, ojos café, y una sonrisa cautivadora.

—Espera… —lo interrumpe su compañero, un castaño de mirada penetrante, ojos verdes y de fornida contextura, quien coge unos binoculares para verificar la situación. Ha notado continuo movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, en la parte baja de la acera, y quiere asegurar el objetivo antes de eliminarlo por completo.

El joven pelinegro a su costado gruñe malhumorado al ser retrasado en, posiblemente, su actividad favorita.

—¿Qué sucede Nott? —pregunta Blaise exasperado, bajando el arma de su posición inicial —Si no te apresuras, mi ballesta se va a sentir ofendida. Y mi bebe quiere eliminar harpías y sanguijuelas esta noche… ¿No es así, cariño? —dice el moreno en una voz dulce, acariciando el pedazo de madera que le ha sido otorgado.

Antes de que Theodore prepare una respuesta, el transmisor de la radio en sus respectivos morrales suena, irrumpiendo la conversación de ambos hombres.

—Estoy en la planta baja, ¿cuál es la situación?

Theodore Nott toma el micrófono al reconocer la voz del Alfa Líder y mira de reojo a Blaise antes de responder —Tenemos a la primera, vamos por la segunda.

—¡Le voy a disparar! —grita divertido Blaise a su costado, colocando su arma en posición de ataque listo para lanzar el siguiente proyectil. Theodore asiente con la cabeza antes de continuar por la radio.

—Tenemos todo bajo control.

—Quiero el cuerpo de la harpía incinerado

—No hay ningú…

—Fallé — lo interrumpe Blaise totalmente malhumorado.

Theodore deja el transmisor a un costado y coge los binoculares de inmediato, observando con asombro la dirección que la flecha ha tomado.

—¡Dispárale! —grita con premura, indicándole al pelinegro que elimine con su ballesta a la criatura huidiza.

—¡Esta huyendo! —le reclama furioso al ver que la flecha que ha disparado no es suficiente. La harpía sabe que la atacarán de nuevo y logra esquivarla rápidamente.

—¡Maldita sea! —estalla Blaise lanzando su ballesta al suelo a pesar del amor incondicional que siente por su arma — El alfa nos va a matar cuando se entere de esto.

—Sigo aquí. Reporten la situación.

—Señor, la segunda harpía…escapó. Creemos que va a los sótanos, es la salida más próxima — responde profesionalmente Theodore.

—¿Cómo carajos consiguió liberarse bajo sus narices?

—Ehhh… en realidad… —empieza Blaise

—Su trabajo termina por hoy

—¿No quiere que la busquemos? —pregunta Theodore dubitativo mirando de reojo a Blaise.

Hay un largo silencio por el otro lado de la línea, muy largo para pasar desapercibido por ambos jóvenes.

—Me ocuparé personalmente

**4.**

11.15 pm

Tiene el corazón desbocado.

Sube las escaleras del andén, las mismas por las que hace media hora bajó en busca de una cabina telefónica y mira a su alrededor en busca de signos de persecución. Los slayers no se caracterizan por armar gran parafernalia, pero ello no los limita a la hora de capturar vampiros.

Cuando Hermione se asoma desde el andén con la esperanza de encontrar el próximo tren de salida, tal como debió haber hecho desde un principio, oye unos pasos detrás de ella.

De inmediato, cierra los ojos tratando de imaginar su casa, tratando de imaginar lo maravillosa que sería estar en su cama con una taza de chocolate caliente. Los cierra tan fuertemente que al volver a abrirlos cree estar en su hogar, pero esta vez… su pequeño truco no funciona.

Oye pasos detrás de ella. Ágiles y ligeros acercándose poco a poco a su posición.

Debe correr lo más rápido que pueda. En estos momentos, nadie va a venir en su ayuda.

Correr o morir.

Entonces lo decide y da gracias al cielo que la gimnasia, por más detestable que le parezca, siempre se le haya dado fenomenal.

Genes vampíricos.

Corre sin mirar atrás. Corre tan rápido que ráfagas de aire se le clavan en los ojos, provocándole leves lágrimas.

Divisa la salida a tres zancadas de distancia y sabe que el próximo paradero de bus estará a cinco calles más.

Si es afortunada, el último bus nocturno aun no ha partido.

Los sonidos de las pisadas se incrementan…por lo que tiene que apretar el paso al máximo de su capacidad. Divisa la luz incandescente con el inequívoco letrero de salida en la pared amarillenta de la estación y se apresura a cruzarlo, con gran velocidad.

Agotada, cae de rodillas en el frio pavimento, dispuesta a recuperar un poco de aire. Hermione vira una última vez sobre su hombro para verificar si su perseguidor sigue acechándola, cuando lo escucha.

El disparo inconfundible de una Colt 357. La única arma que puede, literalmente, destruir permanentemente la epidermis de cualquier vampiro.

Su pecho baja y sube a un ritmo muy rápido, mientras calcula opciones inmediatas que la ayuden a escapar. Correr sigue siendo una buena idea, aunque…

De pronto, una intensa luz blanca la ilumina, empañando su visión. Y oye el rugido inconfundible de una motocicleta acercarse a una velocidad impresionante.

—Hora del plan B —susurra Hermione, mientras deja escapar un tembloroso suspiro.

Se levanta a toda prisa y hace lo que alguna vez vio que hacía la protagonista de una película de acción con tal de captar la atención de su amante. Aunque en este caso, no había amante alguno, ni se trataba de algún ensayo para una cinta explosiva: se sitúa en medio de la vía con los brazos abiertos, casi como una suicida a punto de esperar la muerte.

O al menos eso piensa que parece.

Aunque no espera que el motociclista frene de manera voluntaria - cosa que la habría obligado a utilizar el plan C - lo ve aplacar su vehículo con gran dificultad no sin antes girar en forma de media luna para evitar derribarla violentamente.

Exhalando un suspiro de completo alivio, camina el corto trecho que la separa del motociclista y se acerca rápidamente a éste. No parece tener más de 18, se ve tan joven como ella, y lo más resaltante del joven es su cabello platinado, casi blanco. Sobresaliendo como un reflector en su cabeza. Con habilidad, se coloca el casco del copiloto enganchado en la parte trasera, y se sienta en el asiento negro, justo detrás del atónito corredor que no deja de mirarla con total asombro.

—¡Bájate de mi moto! ¡Ahora mismo! —exclama Draco furioso al descubrir a la pequeña suicida tal como él la ha denominado, sentada en la parte posterior de su Ducati gris.

—¡Tú te detuviste por tu propia cuenta, ahora arranca! —lo insta Hermione impulsivamente, con el terror bañando sus facciones.

—¡Primero te bajas, debes ser una criminal!

—No he hecho nada malo; además, pienso pagarte, solo llévame a una dirección.

—No soy un maldito taxi —contesta el rubio mirándola furibundo de arriba a abajo.

—Cómplice entonces, ahora estamos metidos en esto

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama triunfante —Si eres una criminal después de todo.

—Imaginemos por un momento que lo soy —dice Hermione desesperada —Si no arrancas esta cosa, tú y yo vamos a tener una visita nocturna a la carcelera más cercana o a la mismísima cueva de Lucifer.

—Retírate el casco y bájate ahora mismo —repite Draco tozudo con toda la intención de no arrancar hasta verla fuera de su moto.

Hermione esta a punto de utilizar el plan C, cuando escucha el inconfundible sonido de una descarga romper la quietud de la noche.

—¡Arranca esta chatarra ahora mismo! —grita ella con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la presencia del slayer pisándoles los talones. Como si de una orden se tratara, el chico coloca la llave en la ranura del vehículo. Con el talón de su bota aprieta la palanca de arranque y pone en marcha el motor de dos cilindros.

No le dedica un solo pensamiento más a la delincuente que esta trasladando, él valora su vida y su reputación. Y lo último que necesita es un escándalo que involucre su apellido en la primera página de los tabloides, con la policía federal involucrada nada menos. Arranca a toda prisa, dejando tras de sí el rugido del motor.

Mientras conduce, ve por el espejo retrovisor a un hombre corpulento salir a toda prisa por la salida del subterráneo muy malherido y lanzar varios disparos al aire.

—Vaya noche —se dice a si mismo mientras acelera en una curva. Lo último que había imaginado esta mañana es que terminaría al lado de una polizonte, huyendo por un crimen que no ha cometido.

—Déjame en la siguiente parada de autobús

—Este no es un paseo social, aun podría llevarte a las autoridades —responde Draco cortante, indignado con la actitud de la chica.

—Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, te levantarían cargos por complicidad —dice Hermione más tranquila. Exhala un pequeño suspiro y cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la quietud de la noche y el rugido de la motocicleta.

No falta mucho para llegar a casa.

—¿Cómplice? ¿Quién fue la loca que se puso en medio del camino y luego me obligo a llevarla?

—Recuerdo decirte que iba a pagarte

—¿Tengo cara que necesito dinero? —le increpa Draco volteando a mirarla indignado.

—Quizás. Después de todo estoy aquí ¿no? —replica Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

A pesar de todo, su respuesta le causa gracia, lo que le roba al rubio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Te crees muy listilla, ¿no es así?

—Dos bloques más y no volveré a molestarte —responde Hermione secamente. No quiere iniciar una conversación ligera, no esta de humor.

—Al parecer, hoy tengo cara de chofer —dice él, deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo dispuesto a preguntarle a la chica algo que sigue rondando en su mente

—¿Entonces… que fue lo que hiciste?

Hermione, quien hasta ese momento no le ha prestado mucha atención a su acompañante, mira fijamente la parte trasera de su casco.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Olvidas que yo te ayude a salir de allí, creo que merezco una explicación.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, pero es mejor que baje aquí.

Draco hace caso omiso de su petición, hasta que siente un dolor punzante en su espalda. La fierecilla le ha incrustado sus pequeñas uñas en la parte superior de sus hombros, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que frene su motocicleta, en consecuencia.

—No había ninguna necesidad de utilizar la violencia —le reclama masajeando suavemente la zona adolorida. Hermione tan solo se limita a bajar y desabrochar la correa que ajusta su casco para proceder a entregárselo.

Draco lo coge lentamente y observa detenidamente a la chica que ha ayudado a escapar de la policía y se queda por unos momentos observándola en silencio. Suaves mechones de cabello castaño serpentino caen sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos son de un extraño color miel, no muy claros para pasar por dorados pero no lo suficientemente oscuros para ser negros.

Draco nota que lleva un jumper de una talla notablemente grande y unos vaqueros con las mismas características. A simple vista, no parece la típica delincuente que aparece en las noticias; por el contrario, es una visión muy agradable. Es entonces que la ve revisar su flanco izquierdo de manera cuidadosa y, por primera vez, nota que hay agujeros del tamaño de un perdigón en este.

Es ahí cuando se convence de que la chica es una delincuente. Pero, extrañamente, no le desagrada lo suficiente como para dejarla a su suerte

—Es medianoche, sería mejor que te lleve a casa —le propone tratando de sonar no tan interesado. Ve a la castaña mirarlo con curiosidad y sacudir su cabeza en negación.

—Ya te he causado suficientes problemas, de aquí voy sola.

—Vamos —empieza él — Tú misma dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto.

Hermione sonríe involuntariamente, pero niega enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias por todo, pero en serio debo irme —agita su pequeña mano despidiéndose del desconocido y da media vuelta en dirección al siguiente paradero.

—¡Espera…! —exclama involuntariamente Draco. No sabe qué lo ha llevado a detenerla pero cuando lo hace la chica ya se ha detenido.

Hermione mira sobre su hombro y ve al rubio bajarse de su moto y acercarse rápidamente hacia ella.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—¿Por qué? —le pregunta un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Debe haber un porque? —responde él enarcando una ceja. Draco la ve abrir los ojos con extrañeza. Él sabe que ésta es la primera y última vez que la va a ver, pero que eso no le impedirá recordar a la bandida y su pequeña aventura juntos como una anécdota memorable.

—Jean —dice ella finalmente. Técnicamente, para Hermione no es una mentira, Jean es su segundo nombre y prefiere decirselo que revelarle su identidad por razones de seguridad.

Draco sonríe ampliamente y se vuelve sobre sus pasos, hasta su motocicleta aparcada en la acera.

—Me gusta —declara colocándose su casco —Mi nombre es Draco

—Nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Adiós

—Hey, Jean —Hermione vuelve a detenerse y se fija en el rubio ya acomodado en su moto dispuesto a arrancar.

—Aléjate de la vida criminal.

Hermione ríe divertida ante la absurda situación pero le sigue el juego.

—Lo intentaré.

**/**

_Capitulo reeditado. Agradecimientos a mi maravillosa beta: Miss Mantequilla. Los comentarios son bienvenidos, mas si son de nuevos lectores. Saludos a los que han leído este capítulo con anterioridad y siguen aquí, apoyándome en esta loca aventura._

_Saludos, Adnat_


	5. El dia después

**Disclaimer****: **Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja****: **Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen**: Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**Blue Heaven**

**Parte V**

**EL DIA DESPUÉS**

**Por:** Adnat

**1.**

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? —escucha a la chica preguntarle por enésima vez esa mañana.

Y si tan solo no le estuviera reventando la cabeza en esos instantes, hace más de diez minutos habría respondido a su continuo tartajeo. Pero se limita a seguir su camino, ignorando por el momento a su acompañante.

El usual trajín matutino llena los pasillos de la academia en un barullo constante. Amigos que no se ven desde el pasado fin de semana, chicas farfullando entre dientes los nuevos rumores de Hogwarts y algunos geeks discutiendo los deberes del periodo.

Típico

Acaba de llegar no menos de veinte minutos atrás a la academia y ni bien ha pisado la monumental entrada de Hogwarts, la ha visto marchar furiosamente hacia él.

—Estuvimos esperándote por más de dos horas Draco —dice ella con irritación — ¡Dos horas! —reclama indignada, gesticulando con sus pequeños dedos para dar mayor énfasis a su discurso.

Draco termina de sacar los libros de cálculo y finanzas corporativas de su locker personal, asegurándose de guardar sus pertenencias en el proceso. Finalmente, echa el cerrojo y le dirige por fin una primera mirada a su acompañante: una pelinegra bajita de grandes ojos azules, piel pálida y nariz respingada.

Y se pregunta por qué las mujeres hacen tanto alboroto por sandeces sin importancia. Aunque es posible que si reproduce lo que esta pensando en voz alta Pansy no dudaría en tener su cabeza lista en una bandeja de plata antes del almuerzo.

—Ya te lo dije, Pansy, al final tuve que reunirme con los ejecutivos de Bosnia —le dice aburrido mientras avanzan por el inmenso pasillo, directo a la primera clase.

—¿Acaso tu padre no estaba a cargo de esa cuenta? —le pregunta secamente, olfateando la mentira en la atmósfera, como si de un sabueso se tratase.

—Me la transfirió

—¿Así de fácil?

—Pronto asumiré el cargo, ¿no es natural que me familiarice con el negocio familiar? —le pregunta mirándola inquisitivamente. Pansy nunca ha sido excepcionalmente brillante, pero de ninguna manera la quiere metida en sus asuntos. Sobre todo en uno que involucra a una bandida de cabello ensortijado y ojos miel.

—Tú eres el que siempre se queja del trabajo y de tu padre —responde la chica sin miramientos, observando de reojo la reacción del rubio mientras revisa su perfecta manicure francesa realizada esta misma mañana. Aunque Draco se crea a veces muy listo, ella sabe lo mucho que detesta a su padre y a la mismísima compañía que pronto heredará.

Los ojos de Draco se reducen a dos astillas de hielo.

—Deja el interrogatorio, Pansy. Si quisiera que alguien me cuestionara, conseguiría una novia o mejor aún, llamaría a Lucius —replica fríamente.

—Pues una novia no te caería nada mal. Puedo conseguirte una si quieres. Ese malhumor que pareces cargar últimamente y que innecesariamente descargas conmigo empieza a fastidiarme — le dice Pansy sacando un pequeño espejo de su nuevo Louis Vuitton, verificando que su maquillaje no tiene imperfección alguna.

Mientras inspecciona críticamente su reflejo, logra observar por el rabillo del ojo a un gran número de estudiantes reunidos, en su mayoría mujeres, algunas observándolos de reojo con curiosidad y otras con envidia.

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada escapa de sus labios.

—Eres tan obstinada que a veces no sabes cuándo debes retirarte — continua Draco avanzando vertiginosamente.

—Ajam — responde desinteresadamente Pansy, acomodando su cabello — La próxima vez llámame, ¿si? Por tu culpa mi madre me prohibió utilizar el jet privado. No dejó de regañarme continuamente, porque lo necesitaba para su viaje a India.

El rubio se limita a rodar los ojos.

—Si prometo llamarte la próxima vez, ¿acabas con el acto? – gruñe el chico, sabiendo de antemano que todo espectáculo es bienvenido para Pansy Parkinson. Ayuda a mejorar su popularidad, si eso de alguna manera es posible — De todas maneras, Theo, Blaise, Daphne y su hermana estaban contigo, por lo que sola, no creo que te hayas sentido

—Ni siquiera los menciones — contesta malhumorada avanzando con mayor ahínco, cruzándose de brazos — Se suponía que esto sería glorioso. Todos en Múnich, en el mejor rave del planeta. Lo último que pasó por mi mente es que esos dos idiotas decidieran marcharse antes de abordar el vuelo.

—Déjame adivinar… —le dice Draco recuperando un poco de su buen humor, tratando de imaginar la situación y la clara expresión de horror de Pansy —¿Continúan con aquella idea de reclutarse?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que el periodo de prueba es lo más cercano que van a experimentar como Slayers —le contesta automáticamente.

Pansy exhala un pequeño suspiro dramático.

—Lo sé. Están emocionados con la idea de matar a las ratas voladoras, y realmente no los culpo — continua mientras lo guía hacia el salón de Cálculo — Esas criaturas no merecen ni siquiera respirar el mismo aire que nosotros. Pero seamos realistas por un segundo, el trabajo sucio no se hizo para los príncipes como Blaise o los herederos de imperios petroleros como Theo — finaliza rodando los ojos aburrida.

—No entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, Pansy. Déjalos ser — responde Draco cogiendo el asiento más cercano a la pared trasera y viendo a la pelinegra coger el lateral opuesto — Theo y Blaise son lo suficientemente mayores para tomar sus propias decisiones, elegir lo que quieran hacer con su tiempo libre y asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pansy rueda los ojos de manera irritada.

—Al parecer, yo soy la única preocupada por la seguridad de esos dos, ¿te has dado cuenta de que aún no llegan a clase?

—¿Cuando no se han saltado clases matutinas para supervisar business meetings? — pregunta desinteresadamente sacando su móvil — Además, los Slayers son el grupo de élite más importante en la cacería de vampiros en toda América y Europa. Dudo mucho que algo pueda ocurrirles.

—¿Y si alguna sanguijuela ataca a Blaise?

Draco aleja la vista de la pantalla de su Iphone por un segundo y voltea a mirar a la pelinegra quien, sorpresivamente, luce una expresión de desasosiego.

—Los mejores equipos, materiales y armas anti-vampiros en el mundo son fabricadas por FQ; Malfoy Enterprises – Draco sonríe con sorna — ¿Qué podría ocurrirles?

**2.**

—Esto no está nada bien. Nada, nada bien

—¡Se supone que estas cosas no suceden!

—¡Se supone que ellos no escapan, somos nosotros quienes los eliminamos!

—Esto es una bur…

—Si no te callas en este instante, no dudaré en utilizar mi arma para acabar contigo, ¿entendido, niñato?

Theodore observa con asombro e indignación cómo el Alfa Líder apunta su arma directamente a la sien de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni, con una facilidad privilegiada.

La sola acción logra silenciar a Blaise.

La noche anterior, no sólo la misión falló vergonzosamente por la culpa de dos muchachitos estúpidos que se creían lo suficientemente hombres para creer que podían matar sanguijuelas sin autorización alguna – según, las palabras del propio jefe de operaciones – sino que la situación también afectaba gravemente la reputación del departamento y de los mismos guerreros al ser bien sabido que los Slayers erradicaban vampiros, mas no los dejaban escapar vivos.

Y al ver la versión furibunda del Alfa Líder, encargado de la organización del plan de anoche, y de la supervisión del mismo Theodore y Blaise en su primera salida de campo, sabía que él también ha recibido una fuerte riña.

—Si solo hemos sido llamados para recibir constantes acusaciones y perjurios, entonces mi compañero y yo hemos perdido un día de clases en la Academia por gusto — se queja Theodore iracundo por el maltrato que vienen recibiendo — Los errores deben ser tomados como fuentes de aprendizaje, no como excusas para amedrentar a los más débiles — finaliza cogiendo con firmeza la base del revolver que apunta a la cabeza de su amigo.

El hombre a su costado lo fulmina con la mirada y, lentamente, baja su arma.

—No necesito lecciones de moral de un mocoso como tú. Durante años, me he enfrentado a la muerte luchando contra esos monstruos con el único objetivo de llevar tranquilidad a la población — sisea con furia contenida.

—Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cientos de vampiros son eliminados por Slayers como yo. Tipos que casi siempre no han terminado la secundaria, o no tienen más de dos peniques en el bolsillo, pero aun con ello son lo suficientemente valientes como para reclutarse a este trabajo. Comprometiéndose con su país, enfrentando cosas inimaginables sin siquiera quejarse, siguiendo las malditas indicaciones, y no jodiendo la vida de otros con actos de irresponsabilidad pura.

Blaise se apresura a contestar.

—Nos tomamos esto muy en serio, ¿por qué otra razón nos habríamos reclutado al trabajo más peligroso en el planeta?

El Alfa Líder esboza una sonrisa socarrona como si el moreno hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso, actitud que no pasa desapercibida para los jóvenes presentes.

—A ver qué te parece una historia memorable que presumir en tus círculos sociales o quizás una primera plana en el Daily Mail… Aunque un especial de televisión para la BBC no estaría nada mal. Se me ocurren más ideas, principito, pero la única que no pasa por mi cabeza es la vocación de servicio a la comunidad.

—¡Calumnias! — exclama Blaise con la cara color grana — Al diablo contigo, al diablo con el periodo de reclutamiento y al diablo con los estúpidos Slayers.

—Ahhh, entonces, ¿debo asumir ello como tu renuncia?

—¿Tú qué crees, maldito imbécil?

—Que era solo cuestión de tiempo, al final sólo eres un niñato cobarde.

—A quien llamas cobarde, tú… — le dice precipitándose hacia él, dispuesto a asentarle unos cuantos golpes.

—¡Detente, Blaise! — exclama Theodore deteniendo a su amigo, quien esta preparado para continuar la riña de manera violenta — ¿No te das cuenta que solo está provocándote? – le dice molesto, sabiendo de antemano que la situación se ha salido de control y que el Alfa Líder esta buscando una forma de sacarlos del juego a como dé lugar.

Voltea a mirarlo, y le dirige una mirada fulminante, dándole a entender que no le será tan fácil salirse con la suya a lo que él le responde con una sonrisa socarrona. Al mismo tiempo nota a Blaise liberarse de su agarre y caminar en círculos en la pequeña delegación respirando con dificultad.

—Tu novia sigue agitada, ¿por qué no lo llevas a pasear? ¿Ehh, Nott? — agrega el líder con burla.

—En serio, eres un imbécil.

—Este imbécil, quien sigue siendo tu superior, si mal no recuerdo, ayer se enfrentó a dos vampiros hambrientos — le responde, descubriendo parte de su torso — Perseguí a la chica, pero antes de lograr atraparla, dos harpías me atacaron en las vías del tren. Las marcas que llevo son pequeños recuerdos del cariño que me tienen.

—¿Quieres mi lástima ahora? — pregunta furibundo Blaise quien logra recuperarse de su previo exabrupto.

—Vamos, Blaise Zabinni, gran heredero de la real casa de Mónaco, te consideraba un poquito más inteligente — lo regaña sacudiendo levemente la cabeza — Si ustedes, par de genios, no se hubieran tomado atribuciones que nadie les otorgó, hubiéramos podido eliminar a toda una madriguera de vampiros que estaba escondida en el subterráneo. Pero las ansias de sentir y tener una ballesta en las manos, al parecer, es demasiado para algunos

—¿Madri-gu-guera?" tartamudea Blaise atónito.

—Exacto, Zabinni, madriguera. Pero, ¿saben? A pesar de todo, debo darles un poco de crédito. Gracias a la idiotez que cometieron, este hallazgo volverá a poner sobre la mesa el debate respecto a los derechos de los vampiros.

—¿Qué sucedió con ellos? — pregunta Theodore de manera estrangulada, no dando crédito a lo que escucha. Tanto Blaise como él habían revisado el lugar de cabo a rabo sin hallar ni una sola prueba de moradas vampíricas. Si lo que el Alfa Líder esta diciéndoles es cierto, entonces…

—Si me preguntas por las harpías, las eliminé. Muy bravas y fieras ambas, pero nada que no pueda manejar. La madriguera es otra historia, una vez que abrí fuego anoche, todas las sanguijuelas escaparon. Si aún no han leído los periódicos, la primera plana de todos es sobre los más de 100 cadáveres hallados en los vagones sin uso de la estación del metro, hallazgos que hicieron mis hombres pasada la medianoche.

—Entonces, eso significa que…

—Bingo, Nott. Es muy posible que la ley que protege los derechos de los vampiros sea derogada; y de ser así, el centro de detención de vampiros tendrá completa libertad de acceder a los registros públicos, de hospitales y delegaciones para identificarlos.

—¿Qué sucederá con los Slayers? — pregunta Blaise.

—Los Slayers, niñato, tendremos carta blanca para eliminar a cualquiera que sea uno de ellos sin necesidad de tener una llamada de alerta.

—Por fin nos libraremos de esos monstruos.

**3.**

Si hubiera tenido que apostar por alguna forma de tortura lenta y dolorosa, esta segura de que el primer pensamiento no se lo dedicaría a su padre.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, Hermione Granger esta equivocada.

Recibió una reprimenda de por lo menos tres horas, después de llegar a casa pasada la medianoche, en donde las palabras: irresponsable e inconsciente se repitieron hasta el cansancio.

—Es por ello que desde mañana y por los próximos dos días, la sangre queda prohibida en esta casa.

—¡Cariño!" — había exclamado su madre escandalizada, envolviendo a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

—¡No puedes hacer eso...! ¿Cómo se supone sacie esta necesidad? — había proferido Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

—Carne cruda. Sólo habrá trozos de carne cruda, mas no sangre. Y es mi última palabra – había sentenciado su padre, firme, dando media vuelta dispuesto a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

Y así, su pequeña aventura, terminó con un final no tan feliz. Su padre no había bromeado. Había escondido cualquier paquete que contuviera alguna gota de sangre de cerdo en la congeladora bajo llave y candado, sin réplica o reclamo de por medio.

Ni su madre, a hurtadillas, pudo abrir un poco la tapa para enviárselo a la Academia. El menú que le ha dado esta mañana consiste en carne cruda fresca. Su padre antes de verla marchar no solo ha supervisado que ninguna bolsa de líquido carmesí se halla infiltrado en su morral, sino que le ha confiado que todo lo que hace es por su bien.

Como si prohibirme los suplementos de sangre solucionara algo…

Si tan solo ayer no hubiera tenido un gran desgaste físico por la riña con aquella vampiresa y su posterior escape, el cansancio que siente en estos momentos no sería tan asfixiante. La falta de sangre tan solo contribuye a agotarla aún más.

Ahora en Hogwarts, encerrada en un cubículo desde que encontró los servicios vacíos muy temprano, no se siente con la suficiente energía para afrontar la clase de Cálculo por tres horas consecutivas.

Y aunque por unos cuantos momentos piensa en saltarse la clase, tantos años de responsabilidad y constantes esfuerzos académicos se lo impiden de manera rotunda. Ni siquiera un cansancio pasajero podría hacer que falte a, posiblemente, una de las materias que mejor domina por más que el profesor no le agrade.

Decidida, se lava la cara en uno de los lavamanos, y al notar la acentuada palidez en su rostro desea haber llevado aquel taller de maquillaje que su madre le ofreció pagarle unos meses atrás. De esa forma, podría disimular las ojeras y el cansancio que evidencia.

Suspira de forma derrotada, y se dirige a la clase de Cálculo I, con Severus Snape.

**/**

_Capítulo reeditado. Gracias a mi Beta, Miss Mantequilla. Saludos y besos enormes a todos aquellos que siguen la historia. Sé que están allí eh. _

_Abrazos, Adnat_


	6. Falsas Impresiones

**Nota Previa Autor:** Hola! Antes de que continúen con la lectura, es necesario que sepan que para propósitos de esta historia, Ginny Weasley está en el mismo año que los demás decir, el sexto año. Lo comento para que no ocurran confusiones a la hora de leer este capítulo. Capitulo largo a pedido del público. Disfruten su lectura.

**Disclaimer****: **Absolutamente nada me pertenece. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK

**Pareja****: **Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader**: Miss Mantequilla. Simplemente la mejor.

**Resumen****:** Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**Parte VI**

**FALSAS IMPRESIONES**

**Por:** Adnat

**1.**

—Yo sólo quería ser amable con ella. De ninguna manera creí que iba a ofenderla.

—Ginny, quizás sólo es tímida — responde Harry indulgente — Además, ¿qué tiene de especial para que te haya agradado tanto?

La pelirroja observa de reojo a su novio quien, si bien sigue sus pasos a la par, no deja de mirarla con gran curiosidad.

Y es que están caminando directo a los camerinos del equipo de baloncesto, los cuales se encuentran en la parte posterior de la Academia. Llevan más de diez minutos de esa manera, con Ginny a la cabeza, quien ha insistido en acompañarlo tal como hace cada mañana antes de ir a clases.

Ella se limita a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa y, antes de seguir avanzando, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Aunque llevan casi cuatro meses saliendo, Harry no la ha decepcionado ni un solo día. Lo que más ama de él, es esa preocupación que él muestra no solo por su bienestar, sino por lo más pequeño que la afecte.

Tal como ahora.

La pelirroja abre y cierra la boca como un pez fuera del agua, intentado formular una respuesta coherente.

—Ella tan… Sólo me agrada. Realmente no puedo explicarlo, Harry. Pero tiene una sombra que empaña sus ojos. Siempre tan autosuficiente y solitaria. De ninguna manera imaginé que llegaría a molestarse tanto por una inocente invitación — finaliza apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio, buscando su mirada.

—Entonces no sabe lo afortunada que es. No sabía que te sentías así, y si realmente te agrada, no te rindas — responde con firmeza — A veces, Ginny, todo lo que una persona necesita es una amistad sincera para sacar lo mejor de sí misma — dos esmeraldas verdes le devuelven la mirada intensamente y una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus labios.

—No me mires así, no me gusta — le dice divertida mientras juega distraídamente con sus dedos.

—Ahh, pero eso no decías aquella vez que estábamos en aquel partido de– mhffmm

—Shhh, ¿acaso quieres que todas las cotillas de Hogwarts se enteren? — Ginny lo mira indignada, no sin antes verificar el perímetro y notar a unos cuantos metros más adelante a Lavender, Parvarti y su hermana Padma viéndolos con notorio interés.

—Ginny, dudo mucho que hayan desarrollado un oído sobrehumano. Para de exagerar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Harry Potter? — le pregunta entrecerrando peligrosamente los ojos.

Harry nota su pequeño desliz y se apresura a corregirlo, nervioso.

—Ehh, nada amor. Creo que es mejor que vayas a clases… Yo debo empezar el entrenamiento con los chicos y encontrar un reemplazo al puesto de Draco.

Poco satisfecha con su respuesta, decide dejarlo pasar.

—Puede que si hablas con Malfoy, este lo haya reconsiderado.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo. Voy a ir a hablar con él en el almuerzo. Va a ser difícil cubrir su posición.

—Espero que realmente todo se solucione — le dice dándole un leve beso en los labios.

Harry la coge de la cintura y la abraza enterrando su cara en su cabello.

—Yo también espero lo mismo. Gracias Ginny, por estar aquí, conmigo.

Se quedan así, abrazados unos cuantos minutos. El mundo reducido tan solo a ellos dos. No es hasta que un pequeño carraspeo los saca a ambos de su pequeña burbuja que se separan.

—Siento interrumpir, Harry, pero los chicos están listos para practicar.

—No te preocupes, Michael. Voy enseguida

Voltea a ver a su novia.

—Ahora ve a clase antes que Snape monte en su escoba y finalmente te convierta en sanguijuela.

Ginny ríe a su costado de manera divertida y le da un ligero codazo en las costillas.

—Espero que ese día no llegue pronto.

**2.**

"Siento como si estuviera ardiendo"

Se apoya en una de las columnas de Hogwarts en busca de apoyo, musita lo que ha rondado en su cabeza desde esta mañana. ¿Cómo va a aguantar los próximos dos días?

Hermione se siente un tanto debilitada. Si bien la carne cruda la ayuda a mantenerse de pie, ésta no es completamente satisfactoria. Por el contrario, le provoca ansiedad y agitación.

"Tú, tan solo… aguanta un poco"

Camina en línea recta, sabiendo de antemano que el salón de cálculo se encuentra a dos pasillos de distancia. Inhala un poco de aire, tratando de que este llegue a sus pulmones y, antes de continuar, escucha el inconfundible sonido de la campana retumbar en cada rincón del lugar. Se maldice internamente y trata de avanzar con mayor ahínco, pero al tratar de hacerlo una punzada la atraviesa dolorosamente en la parte baja del abdomen.

Lo que la hace detener su marcha de inmediato.

Cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza y trata de respirar con profusa paciencia. El dolor es tan solo un indicio de la falta de suplementos en la sangre. Nada grave por el momento, pero no sabe cuántos aguijones tendrá que aguantar antes de volver a su rutina nutricional.

Hermione mira a su alrededor, encontrándose con un panorama desértico. El pasillo está completamente vacante, sin rastro alguno de estudiantes o profesores, todos los cuales deben estar iniciando la primera hora de clase.

Aún así, avanza con lentitud, el morral que lleva aferrado a su hombro izquierdo. Gotas de sudor empapan su frente y pequeños temblores agitan sus manos y labios.

No falta mucho, Hermione…

Cuando está a punto de llegar a la esquina, siente que las fuerzas la abandonan por completo. Cae de rodillas de manera poco grácil tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cierra sus puños en su falda hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos y otro aguijón invade su abdomen.

No existe ninguna manera de que ella resista esta tortura por los próximos dos días.

Entonces lo decide.

Con dedos temblorosos, busca su móvil en el bolsillo lateral de su morral y marca el número que conoce a la perfección: el número de Sirius. Esta segura de que si le explica toda la situación él no dudará en ayudarla y brindarle una cita dentro de unas cuantas horas.

Pero después de la tercera llamada fallida, opta por la mensajería.

"Dr. Black…

De pronto, una mano ajena a la suya se posa sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola. Como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo indebido, todo su cuerpo se tensa involuntariamente.

Deja caer el celular, que hace un leve clic al impactar con el frio mármol. Su respiración se vuelve errática. Confiando en todo su autocontrol, se obliga a tranquilizarse a sí misma y, muy lentamente, vira sobre su hombro, temiendo lo peor.

Lo último que imagina es que la persona que esta manteniendo un firme agarre sobre su hombro sea nada más ni nada menos que Ginevra Weasley.

La pelirroja a la que ayer mismo trató de una manera no muy amable.

Hermione la ve empezar a decirle algo. "¿Estás bien?" le parece escuchar. "Deberíamos ir a la enfermería" son las palabras que atraviesan la barrera que la aísla del mundo. Pero toda barrera se rompe en cuanto escucha la última palabra, todos sus sentidos se ponen alerta. Una máscara de terror invade sus facciones y coloca su mano temblorosa sobre la pelirroja.

—¡No!

Ginny muestra una genuina expresión de asombro. La chica que tiene en frente, de la que tan solo minutos atrás discutía con Harry, es una completa desconocida. Muy diferente a la máscara de frialdad que ha mostrado desde su ingreso a la academia. Siempre tan seria. Siempre tan distante. Como si todos sus sentimientos hubieran sido enfrascados bajo llave y tan solo tuviera que vivir con un vacío interior.

Ve que la palidez de la castaña acentúa no sólo dos ojeras pronunciadas, pero también unos labios resecos sin color alguno que mostrar. Entonces siente una leve presión en su mano derecha. Frunce el ceño por la fuerza que la chica impone pero decide ignorarlo.

Necesita ayudarla como dé lugar. Le guste a Hermione o no.

—Disculpa, no quise gritar. Pero no es necesario ir a la enfermería. Yo… Tan solo cogí un malestar. Mi doctor está al tanto.

—No te disculpes — contesta Ginny lentamente — Yo tan solo quiero ayudarte. Vi a lo lejos una figura desvanecerse, entonces vine aquí y te encontré.

—Aprecio tu interés, pero… Me siento mejor — le asegura Hermione ayudándose de la pared, estabilizando su peso, dispuesta a ponerse de pie. Ginny nota esto y se apresura a ayudarla. Lo último que imagina es que la castaña alce una mano deteniéndola.

—Estoy bien. Puedes irte — contesta cortante.

—Déjame ayudarte, yo puedo…

—Aléjate, por favor.

—No pienso dejarte aquí… Ahora soy res…

—¡Te dije que te fueras! — exclama Hermione ofuscada, tratando de ponerse de pie con gran esfuerzo. Evita cortar cualquier contacto visual con Ginevra, quien se ha quedado petrificada, mirándola con total asombro. Aunque divisa un rastro de dolor en sus ojos este se esfuma rápidamente para ser reemplazado por una llamarada de fiereza.

—¡No pienso dejarte aquí! — estalla, decidida — Olvida el orgullo. Deja caer esa careta al menos en este momento, tan solo por este instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que la princesita de hielo volvió — suelta Ginny con fastidio — Aquella que prefiere mil veces ser autosuficiente antes de pedir ayuda. Aquella que parece sentirse muy bien rechazando a los demás. Aquella que parece no tener sentimientos y mucho menos un corazón — Finaliza ignorando por completo el gesto de Hermione. Pasa un brazo bajo el de la castaña y la ayuda con el trayecto.

Completamente muda por el exabrupto de la pelirroja, Hermione no le impide ayudarla. Por el contrario, se apoya en ella buscando soporte y le da varias vueltas a sus palabras. Se pregunta internamente cómo reaccionaría si se enterase de su secreto. Si supiera que la persona a la que ayuda no es nada mas que un vampiro.

"Entonces tanta amabilidad se desvanecería".

—Mi primera clase es Cálculo, estoy atrasada por más de quince minutos — declara finalmente Hermione, ignorando por completo las pequeñas punzadas que la atacan. Si bien la intensidad del dolor se ha apaciguado, no es completamente tolerable. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Ginny soltar un sonoro suspiro y mirarla fijamente.

—Claro que no. Te voy a llevar directo a la enfermería

—Ginny, estoy bien. No necesito ir a ningún lugar. Con llegar a mi clase estaré en deuda contigo — insiste Hermione tozuda.

—No seas testaruda. Sé que te sientes mal y, créeme, luces muy mal

—No puedes obligarme a ir a la enfermería. Mi doctor no tardara en… —Hermione detiene sus palabras inmediatamente. Sirius. No le envió el mensaje. Su celular ha quedado en el olvido, ahora que estan doblando la segunda esquina.

—¿Tienes un doctor particular? — Ginny se echa a reír — Mi madre habría muerto por tener uno cada vez que uno de mis hermanos se enfermaba…

—Digamos que desde pequeña siempre fui muy… Enfermiza.

—Claro. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con este doctor? ¿Piensa venir?

—Realmente no. Necesito llamarlo… Y respecto a ello, necesito que me prestes tu móvil.

—Seguro. Inclusive podría llamarlo por ti si eso es…

—No — replica inmediatamente Hermione. Pero al ver la confusión en la cara de Ginny empieza de nuevo — Es decir, sólo necesito mandarle un mensaje.

—Ok

Unos cinco minutos después, un mensaje enviado y unas cuantas pinceladas de maquillaje – cortesía impuesta por cierta pelirroja – ambas se encuentran en la puerta de Cálculo I.

Lo único que Ginny espera es que Snape se encuentre de buen humor.

Y al parecer Hermione le lee la mente porque lo único que le dice antes de golpear la puerta sonoramente es "No cuentes con ello".

**3.**

08:20 am

—Tenemos las siguientes integrales y lo que…

Deja caer su bolígrafo de manera casual y exhala un pequeño suspiro que fácilmente puede ser confundido por un bostezo. Entrecierra los ojos con aburrimiento y apoya sus nudillos sobre la barbilla.

—Las derivadas, por otro lado, han sido estudiadas…

De manera extraña, no deja de pensar en ella. Sus pensamientos vuelven continuamente a la noche anterior. Rebobinando cada escena, cada palabra, cada acción. La desesperación y el desasosiego en el rostro de Jean. La incredulidad y sorpresa en el de él.

Jean.

Aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, aquella delincuente le ha proporcionado la noche más divertida que ha experimentado en los últimos meses.

Ríe levemente, por lo absurdo de la situación. Draco Malfoy pensando en bandidas. Ni su propio padre se lo creería.

Lo tildaría como un demente.

De pronto, siente una mirada sobre él y distraídamente coge el bolígrafo que ha dejado caer segundos atrás. Por el rabillo del ojo ve a Pansy observarlo y alzar una ceja con curiosidad antes de volver a sus apuntes como si no lo hubiera estado espiando.

"Esa entrometida".

No es ningún secreto que los Parkinson desean escalar socialmente y para hacerlo Pansy necesita casarse con el mejor partido. Adicionalmente debe mantener muy buenas relaciones con las familias que pertenecen al mismo círculo social. Por lo que no es raro para Draco encontrarla algún fin de semana en Malfoy Manor, confiándole detalles de su vida a Lucius.

Y aunque conoce el contenido de sus encuentros desde hace bastante tiempo, nunca ha movido ni un solo dedo para revertir esa situación. Porque no falta mucho para que él tenga completo control sobre su vida.

Vira su mirada hacia la ventana, el bolígrafo girando entre sus dedos. Su mente vuelve a cierta castaña. Y se pregunta qué delito cometió para ser perseguida por la policía. Es poco común que las autoridades persigan delincuentes hoy en día, debido a que la mayoría se concentra únicamente en la cacería de vampiros.

Pero se convence de que algunos bandidos siempre seguirán sueltos por allí.

De pronto escucha dos sonoros golpes en la puerta del salón, ambos poco armoniosos para ser ignorados. Aun así, evita darle la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

No quiere estar en los zapatos de la patética persona que se ha atrevido a interrumpir la clase de Severus Snape.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — escucha el siseo de su profesor hacia quien sea que haya llegado. — Si no es otra que Ginevra Weasley y… ¿Quién es su acompañante?

—Ella es… —empieza la pelirroja pero antes que pueda terminar, Snape la detiene.

—Me parece que puede hacerlo por sí misma. ¿O ya se autoproclamó su traductora, Weasley?

Sin siquiera mirar la escena, sabe de inmediato que la cara de la pelirroja está del mismo color de su cabello. Es bien sabido que ningún Weasley es bienvenido por Severus, por lo que imagina la irritación en el rostro de Ginevra.

—Hermione Granger. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger por si no lo recuerda profesor

Esa voz…

Frunce el ceño levemente. Un tanto confundido, dirige muy lentamente su cabeza hacia el frente. Esa voz se le hace conocida. Una avalancha de recuerdos vuelven de inmediato a su mente. Es como si escuchara de nuevo a…

—Señorita Granger, la que no parece recordar el significado de la palabra respeto es usted. No solo se atreve a llegar tarde, interrumpir esta clase y hacerme perder el tiempo, sino que se cree lo suficientemente importante como para insinuar que debo recordar su nombre.

—Necesita escoger mejor a sus amistades. Una semana aquí y ya ha cogido los malos hábitos de la Srta. Weasley.

—Jean — susurra finalmente.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces, pensando que quizás esta confundiéndola. Que quizás su mente, en un estado delirante, está jugándole una mala pasada.

Pero, no. Es ella. Es la bandida. Allí, frente al sexto año, frente a Snape y frente a él, esta la castaña a la que tan solo unos segundos atrás le dedicaba sus pensamientos.

—Profesor, si me permite explicarle…

—No le he pedido explicaciones. No las necesito. Pero les alegrará saber que llegaron en el momento perfecto. Necesitaba dos ayudantes para organizar el constante papeleo de mi oficina.

Hermione ve a Ginny negar levemente con la cabeza. De una manera derrotada, casi suplicante. Y piensa que quizás, realizar el papeleo toma un nuevo significado bajo el mando de Severus Snape.

—Después de clases en mi oficina. Sin tardanzas. ¿Está claro?

**4.**

—¿Podrías ser menos evidente? Si no te conociera mejor diría que te interesa la transferida.

El tono irritado de Pansy es suficiente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y devolverlo a la realidad. Ve a la pelinegra dedicarle una mirada furibunda y luego volver su vista hacia la castaña que ha estado espiando con asiduidad por más de dos horas.

Demonios.

No existe forma de que esto suene menos retorcido. Se siente como un maldito acosador. Pero aunque quiere, no puede evitarlo. ¿Cómo diablos puede explicarse que la delincuente a la que tan solo ayer estaba ayudando a escapar de las autoridades, esté inscrita en la misma academia a la que él asiste?

Y que asista a la misma clase que el cursa…

Y su nombre… su nombre ni siquiera es Jean.

¿Acaso este es algún nuevo truco de la competencia? ¿Un nuevo plan para eliminarlo del panorama? ¿Quién es Jean?

Miles de pensamientos pasan por su cabeza, cada uno más descabellado que otro. Pero por más absurdos que sean esos pensamientos, de manera extraña, terminan cobrando sentido cuando se pone a analizar cada una de las opciones.

¡¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo?!

¿Lucius estará involucrado en esto?

Lucius.

De pronto, una sensación incandescente, casi llameante, lo invade. Rabia. Coraje. Indignación. Por qué no lo ha pensado antes. Su padre esta detrás de todo esto. Ya lo ha intentando antes, por qué no intentarlo de nuevo. Se siente timado. Se siente burlado. Él la ayudo. A regañadientes, pero la ayudo al fin y al cabo. No espera gratitud, pero quizás un poco de sinceridad.

Ríe internamente ante ello. ¿Sinceridad?

Todo indica que la chica es una timadora profesional, una espía que su padre ha contratado para seguirlo y vigilarlo de cerca. ¿De qué otra forma se explica que lo detuviera anoche? Especialmente a él. Recuerda con claridad cómo ella se empeñó en no dejarlo ir, de manera persistente. Quién sabe si de verdad la policía estaba tras ella…

Puede que a escondidas se esté burlando de él. Y lo peor es que tiene la idea certera de quien ha mandado la orden.

Si esta es una nueva forma que su padre tiene para entrometerse en su vida entonces se llevará un gran portazo en las narices. No solo le desmontará todo el circo sino que esa farsante se arrepentirá de haber entrado al juego sucio de Lucius Malfoy.

Se convence a si mismo de que esa es la única explicación coherente y cierra un puño con demasiada fuerza volviendo sus nudillos casi blancos. La cólera nubla su visión y sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién es ella? — pregunta Pansy, una vez que la campana indica el fin de la clase. Draco tan solo la ignora. Vuelve su vista hacia "Jean".

—Me sorprende que mi padre no te haya informado. ¿Poca confianza, Pansy? — masculla Draco mirando con total severidad a la pelinegra.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. No me he reunido con tu padre desde hace meses, y sabes que yo nunca tramaría nada contra ti — contesta Pansy con dulzura.

Draco se coloca su morral sobre el hombro y la escudriña con un rostro inexpresivo.

—¿De verdad lo sé?

Pansy entorna los ojos y lo ve seguir a la transferida, quien esta con la comadreja menor. No sólo tiene que lidiar con la ausencia de Blaise, sino que ahora también tiene que cargarse con sorpresas agridulces. ¿Qué es lo que Lucius le está ocultando?

"Se supone que tenemos un pacto".

**5.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que tendría a Ginny Weasley, una conocida líder de año que odia a los vampiros, aferrada de su brazo, como si se tratasen de grandes amigas, entonces no lo hubiera creído. Pero, el escenario ha cambiado, probandole lo contrario.

Observa a la pelirroja soltar un sonoro bostezo y fruncir ambas cejas en finita concentración.

—Ahora tenemos que cargarnos con el trabajo de Snape. Definitivamente este no es mi día.

—Deberías dejar de lamentarte — la reprende Hermione evitando soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor — Al menos no amenazó con descontarnos puntos en las calificaciones.

—Hubiera preferido mil veces eso que ser la chica del servicio.

Hermione rueda los ojos. Se aferra a su bolso y vuelve sus pasos muy parsimoniosos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios.

—Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando repruebes la materia.

Ginny se horroriza a su costado.

—Dios mío, no. Suficiente con Snape dos veces a la semana. ¿Te imaginas verlo todo un verano completo? Ni los vampiros serían suficiente tortura.

Inmediatamente todo el buen humor de Hermione se esfuma ante el comentario de la pelirroja. Lentamente libera su brazo del agarre de la chica y desvía la mirada con reticencia. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Es casi imposible que…

—¡Jean!

Un bramido inexorablemente furioso interrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos. Ve a Ginny musitar algo por lo bajo y a la gente que atesta el pasillo, detenerse para observar a quien ha lanzado tal rugido.

Todo se queda en silencio.

Por un momento piensa que quizás se trata de algún novio celoso. O de alguna Jean que necesita explicarse de alguna situación. Pero cuando todos los pares de ojos se posan inquisitivamente sobre ella, con miradas un tanto incrédulas, sabe que tal vez ,y solo tal vez, se estén refiriendo a ella.

Su corazón comienza a retumbar con fuerza ante las miradas curiosas. Por si fuera poco, escucha el ruido de unos pasos hacerse más y más cercanos, con la veloz determinación de un depredador.

Alguien se dirige directamente hacia ella.

Ginny le da un pequeño toque en el brazo para captar su atención y le hace una pequeña señal con su dedo índice. Señalando un lugar específico detrás de ella.

Antes de virar por completo un grito escapa de su garganta cuando es tomada desprevenida en un apresamiento brutal, expertamente controlado. Mira a su atacante, y un par de ojos grises le dan la bienvenida.

Casi no puede pensar con la sangre subiéndosele a la cabeza y la vergüenza cubriendo sus mejillas. ¿Quién demonios es este tipo? Quien la agarra de un modo que le arquea la espalda contra su pecho, lastimándola con la fuerza ejercida en el proceso.

—Te exijo que me sueltes en este instante — resopla ella, irritación creciendo en ella a cada segundo.

Él ignora su comando.

—Ayer no pensabas lo mismo. ¿O es que todo era una simple farsa?

Escucha gemidos ahogados de sorpresa, e incluso ve a Ginny mirarla con incredulidad.

—Ni siquiera te conozco — responde ella cortante.

—Pérdida de memoria. Muy conveniente ¿no es así, Jean?

—¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?

Confusión atraviesa el rostro de Draco por un segundo. Pero entonces la realización lo invade y todo su malhumor parece controlarlo de nuevo.

—Entonces sí eres Jean

—Y tú un animal — le contesta desafiante — Si no me sueltas en este instante voy a reportarte ante McGonagall — lo amenaza, mirándolo a los ojos sin miedo.

Miel versus acero.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes — baja la voz escalofriantemente cerca de su oreja —Porque entonces, tu secreto quedará expuesto ante todos. Y no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí?

Draco ve con satisfacción como el terror la invade. Todo color drena de su rostro y su mirada se desenfoca. La mujerzuela no puede seguir negando su complicidad con su padre y su oportuno cambio de expresión es prueba irrefutable de su culpabilidad.

Hermione desvía la vista del desconocido. Es como un sueño, una pesadilla. Este tipo frente ella la amenaza descaradamente con exponerla ante todos. El terror la llena. Ella no quiere escuchar lo que él tiene que decir, pero tampoco puede ignorarlo.

"Mis padres" se dice mentalmente. No pueden volver a mudarse, no puede hacerles esto justo ahora. Ahora que al fin se han establecido, y que el gobierno esta ajustando las leyes vampíricas.

Simplemente no puede.

Su boca se seca, su corazón trabajaba con lentitud y siente golpes dolorosos en el pecho. Ve al tipo mirarla con total satisfacción. Al mismo tiempo, su cerebro trabaja demasiado rápido, como uniendo cadenas y sacando conclusiones, cada una más desagradable que la anterior.

Imagina la cara de repulsión que pondrán todos cuando se enteren, y el estómago se le revuelve con lo poco que ha desayunado. Imagina la cara de decepción de su padre, cuando se entere que no podrá continuar trabajando, por miedo a ser reportado.

Cierra lo ojos con angustia y pronuncia lo único que le queda antes de ser expuesta.

—Por favor, no.

Entonces todo se vuelve negro.

**/**

_Aquí están los dos capítulos faltantes. Disculpen si no les he subido el próximo capítulo pero deseaba tener los capítulos corregidos antes de continuar escribiendo esta historia. Próxima actualización: 07/02/15. Mil gracias a mi beta, Miss Mantequilla._

_Saludos inmensos a todos, Adnat_


	7. Recuerdos, peleas y visiones

**Disclaimer****:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK.

**Pareja****:** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy

**Beta Reader:** Miss Mantequilla (Sip, just the best)

**Resumen****:** Convertida en una deidad vampírica a la corta edad de nueve años, lo único que Hermione Granger quiere es terminar el sexto año sin complicaciones. Pero lo último que imagina es que la tranquilidad y el anonimato que tanto anhela se verá interrumpido con la aparición de slayers, harpías, profecías ocultas y por supuesto, un rubio inoportuno. Dramione.

**BLUE HEAVEN**

**RECUERDOS, PELEAS Y VISIONES**

**Parte VII**

**Por:** Adnat

**1.**

Las sombras se ciñen sobre ella. La arrastran a las profundidades del olvido. Entonces todo viene en continuos flashes. Uno tras otro. En incesantes repeticiones. Antes de cerrar los ojos con pesadumbre, evoca el trágico verano en el que todo cambió. Y mientras se desliza inevitablemente en los brazos de ese desconocido, se aferra a la memoria en la que se marca un antes y un después. El fatídico día en el que se dió cuenta por primera vez del impacto que la palabra vampiro tendría sobre ella en el futuro.

El episodio se aferra dolorosamente a su memoria y entonces todo se vuelve negro.

La tarde era soleada. El sol iluminaba los jardines cálidamente, tal como se esperaría de la temporada más calurosa del año.

A unas cuantas yardas, una pequeña niña reía despreocupadamente mientras se balanceaba en el columpio. Feliz. Radiante. Inocente. Su cabello serpentino ondeaba en diferentes direcciones a causa del viento y su pequeño vestido floreado se aferraba a sus muslos sin flamear en lo alto cual banderola.

Rió por la suave brisa que cosquilleaba su barbilla y se aseguró de saludar a su madre, unos metros más allá, acomodada en una banca solitaria. Aquella mañana, la Sra. Granger no había derramado ni una sola lágrima por su hija, por el contrario, se animó a vaciar un paquete de sangre en el tazón de cereal favorito de su hija.

Un gesto que Hermione agradecía secretamente.

Horas más tarde, su madre la propuso visitar el parque y divertirse un poco después de la semana que estuvo internada en el hospital. Maravillada con la idea, la pequeña buscó su traje favorito y se apresuró a seguirle el paso a su madre, en dirección a la zona de juegos.

Hermione no paraba de sonreír. Tras días internada, recibiendo inyecciones y vitaminas para regularizar su nuevo sistema digestivo, no pudo recibir ni una pizca de luz al llegar a casa. Simplemente se acomodó a la rutina de un ermitaño mas no la de una infante.

Siguió impulsándose, cada vez más alto. Quería llegar más allá que cualquiera. Quería dejar de pensar en lo que vendría y como lidiaría con su nueva vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Aunque no le intimidaba en lo mas mínimo aceptarse como un vampiro, tenia un tanto de aprehensión a la reacción de sus amigos de la escuela. Siempre tuvo problemas para relacionarse con todos y no quería perder sus lazos de ninguna manera.

Viró por un momento y no vio a su madre en su usual posición.

Se encogió de hombros con la idea de que habría ido a dar una vuelta y cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando de la sensación de balanceo que el columpio le proporcionaba. No fue hasta que algo duro y pequeño impactó de manera dolorosa en su frente que abrió los ojos con reticencia.

Allí, a tres zancadas de distancia, se encontraba un grupo de críos. Todos con rostros familiares para Hermione; los reconoció como los hijos de los colegas de su padre. Pero a diferencia de las usuales sonrisas traviesas que solían brindarle, cada uno se destacaba por las sombrías expresiones en sus rostros.

Una fina línea recta adornando sus labios.

Entonces, lo más inesperado sucedió.

El niño más alto de todos, el cual parecía ser el mayor del grupo, se agachó rápidamente y recogió una pequeña piedra de la tierra. Miró a la pequeña niña sentaba inmóvil en el columpio y se la arrojo con furia.

—¡Monstruo! — exclamó asqueado, completamente ajeno a la expresión incrédula de Hermione. El niño observó con satisfacción como su lanzamiento no fallaba al impactar con violencia en la mejilla izquierda de la castaña.

—¡Harpía!

—¡Eres repugnante, nadie te quiere aquí!

—¡Muérete, sanguijuela!

Hermione salió de su estupor y se cogió el lado izquierdo de la cara inmediatamente con dedos temblorosos. Lágrimas inundando sus cuencas, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Las piernas le flaquearon y se deslizó del columpio como una marioneta a la que acababan de cortarle las cuerdas.

Se quedó allí como una figura inerte, conmocionada, con la mirada fija en la tierra, mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Y sintió una pequeño liquido espeso bajar por su pómulo izquierdo manchando inevitablemente sus dedos.

Sangre.

Sangre espesa y caliente.

—Si no quieres que te pase algo peor, lárgate de inmediato. Nuestros padres no los piensan denunciar pero eso no significa que nosotros no podamos hacer algo. Te lo advierto, lárgate con tu maldición a otro lado. ¿Entendido, Granger? — siseó otro chico con asco.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Porque eres un vampiro. Estas debajo de la cadena evolutiva. Ni los animales devorarían tu cadáver, porque estas podrida.

Hermione empezó a temblar y su cabello le cayó hacia adelante. Retiró su mano de su mejilla y escucho varios gemidos de sorpresa. Al bajar la mirada se fijó en las pequeñas manchas que adornaban su vestido. Las gotitas caían de su barbilla como si fuera un cuentagotas, pero lo perturbador, sin duda, era su color.

Liquido espeso, azul, manchando su mejilla, sus dedos y su ropa.

—¡Fenómeno! — fue lo último que escucho antes de alzar la mirada y encontrar a todos los críos corriendo despavoridos del lugar.

Hermione miro a su alrededor mientras las lágrimas abrasaban su piel. Bajando por sus mejillas, barbilla y cuello. Nublando su visión y entremezclándose con el líquido azulino.

"Monstruo".

"Eres un monstruo".

"Eres repugnante…".

**2.**

Sirius Black tiene una mañana casi perfecta.

Llega muy temprano a su consultorio, revisa las citas pendientes y atiende a sus pacientes con total normalidad. Aprovecha algún que otro momento para flirtear con alguna enfermera coquetamente y cuando llega la hora del break, sonríe con autoconfianza dispuesto a conseguir una cita para el almuerzo.

Detesta comer solo.

Pero hoy no tiene suerte. Por el contrario, todas las enfermeras jóvenes acaban de ingresar a una reunión, dejando a las matronas a cargo de los casos pendientes. Sirius entorna los ojos al conocer este pequeño detalle y da media vuelta dispuesto a escapar de ciertas invitaciones poco decorosas.

Un escalofrío lo invade con tan solo pensar en ello.

Y mientras camina alegremente saludando a todo aquel con el que se cruza, busca las llaves de su nuevo Porsche en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, dispuesto a encender el automóvil y escapar en dirección a algún sushi-bar.

Se acomoda en el asiento del conductor, introduce las llaves en la ranura del mismo y enciende el motor. Minutos después se encandila en las agitadas autopistas esquivando con maestría otros vehículos. Un semáforo en rojo lo detiene y aprovecha este pequeño momento para revisar su móvil.

—Veamos que mensajes tenemos hoy — murmura por lo bajo, revisando por el rabillo del ojo la señalización tricolor.

Desliza el dedo de arriba hacia abajo en la moderna pantalla táctil y encuentra unos cientos de correos basura. Aburrido, está a punto de vaciar la papelera cuando un mensaje con un destinatario desconocido capta su atención.

Ginevra Weasley.

A Sirius le suena el nombre. Lo ha escuchado con anterioridad. Se queda pensativo unos cuantos segundos tratando de recordar de donde pero ningún recuerdo viene a su memoria. Tuerce la boca indeciso pero se decide a leerlo.

Lo que lee a continuación es lo último que espera recibir un jueves a media mañana.

El semáforo cambia a verde y los conductores tras el Porsche hacen retumbar sus pitidos a niveles ensordecedores, furiosos por el auto estático en plena avenida.

Pero a Sirius Black poco le importa. Le toma exactamente un minuto procesar toda la información que acaba de recibir y, sin titubear, aprieta el acelerador del moderno automóvil hasta el fondo. Segundos después, antes de girar en una curva complicada, activa el marcado rápido de su móvil dispuesto a contactar al único que puede darle mayor información al respecto.

Tras escuchar el típico sonido de llamada, una voz grave responde para alivio del pelinegro.

—¿Padrino?

**3.**

Cuando Sirius llega a Hogwarts, veinte minutos después, es recibido por un sinfín de rostros familiares entre los que destacan Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall. Los saluda brevemente, indicando el motivo de su visita y pregunta por la estudiante Hermione Granger.

Una mujer mayor, de cabellos grises y acentuadas líneas de expresión, a quien recuerda como Madam Pomfrey, se apresura a indicarle el camino hacia el área de enfermería en donde la chica actualmente esta internada.

Y aunque Sirius no necesita ninguna señalización – pues él mismo cursó siete años en Hogwarts, y duda poder olvidar todos los recovecos, pasillos y pasadizos de la escuela – acepta ser guiado.

La enfermera le explica en el trayecto que ningún medicamento que le ha suplido hasta el momento esta funcionando y que teme lo peor. Sirius se apresura a tranquilizarla, indicando que el tratamiento bajo el cual Hermione esta requiere de brebajes especiales pero que no debe angustiarse porque ella se recuperará una vez que él se los proporcione.

Para cuando Sirius llega a la entrada de la enfermería se encuentra en el área de espera, a unos metros de distancia, a un rubio muy alto y una pelirroja a su costado, ambos discutiendo acaloradamente. Tuerce los labios en desaprobación y decide ignorarlos porque acaba de divisar la tabladilla de su paciente a unos cuantos pasos.

Le pide amablemente a Madam Pomfrey un poco de privacidad, y cuando esta seguro de que no tiene a nadie más con él en la enfermería, observa detenidamente a la castaña tendida en una camilla.

Hermione esta mortalmente pálida y febril. Sus piernas se mueven inquietamente bajo las mantas. Y nota que la muchacha no deja de repetir palabras incoherentes una y otra vez.

—Secreto. Él sabe mi… secr-creto... Monstruo...

Sirius se acerca a la cama y posa la mano sobre su frente. El cuerpo de Hermione responde al contacto tan agudamente que de pronto extiende la mano y lo agarra con un jadeo inhumano. Lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas.

—Él lo sabe... No dejes que me lleve… ¡Ayu-ayudame, por favor!

Sirius observa el rostro inquieto de Hermione con desasosiego. Tensa todos sus músculos y muy lentamente trata de liberarse de su agarre. Mas este contiene una fuerza sobrehumana que no parece querer liberarlo pronto.

Sirius sabe que la chica no esta nada bien. Pero no sabe cuánto podrá resistir.

—Soy Sirius, cariño. Vine porque tú me lo pediste, ¿te acuerdas? — le dice gentilmente, relajando la muñeca apresada.

El rostro de Hermione atraviesa la confusión y la desesperación por unos cuantos segundos tratando de darle sentido a las palabras. Y a sus ojos, levemente desenfocados, vuelve la realización.

—¿Sirius? — grazna liberando su muñeca apresada lentamente.

—El mismo — responde masajeando ligeramente su muñeca adolorida, sentándose al borde del colchón.

—Oh… Sirius... — solloza Hermione a su costado retorciéndose. Lágrimas débiles se deslizan de sus ojos — Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que ayudarlos a escapar. No quiero que los torturen, no quiero. Oh, por favor, ayúdame…

La incredulidad atraviesa el atractivo rostro de Sirius por unos instantes y entonces la empuja contra él en un gesto paternal. Su cuerpo es un mar de temblores y su alborotado cabello castaño fluye sobre sus hombros en libertad.

—Tranquilízate, Hermione — dice en voz baja — Nadie va a hacerte daño. Solo fue una pesadilla…

—¡No! — exclama la chica, intentando desesperadamente retorcerse para apartarse de él — Él sabe mi secreto. Él sabe que soy un vampiro. Debo avisarles. Debemos escapar. Estoy segura de que el centro de detención esta tras nosotros…

El silencio se extiende durante un segundos. Ella clava sus ojos en los suyos.

—No sobrevivirán a esto —susurra finalmente de manera rota.

—¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué quiere hacerte daño?

—No lo sé. Es un demente que apareció de repente amenazándome. No sé qué quiere de mi. No lo sé. No lo sé...

—Basta — dice Sirius sosteniendo sus hombros para detener su continuo balbuceo — No entiendo por qué estás diciendo todas estas sandeces, pero no estas en condiciones en este momento. Tan solo mírate, Hermione. Necesitas ayuda.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — lo mira acusatoriamente — Los vampiros son asesinados a diario. Ellos no me perdonarán la vida, ni a mí ni a mi familia por protegerme.

El pelinegro alisa su despeinado cabello y suelta un sonoro suspiro cansado.

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas esta historia mientras te administro los suplementos que traje conmigo? — le propone conciliador.

—Está bien — responde débilmente — De todas maneras, necesito estar fuerte para afrontar lo que viene.

**4.**

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso, Malfoy? — Ginny entorna los ojos peligrosamente mientras observa a Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared frontal, cruzado de brazos resoplando fastidiado.

Llevan quince minutos discutiendo acaloradamente para asombro de algunos estudiantes que transitan con normalidad. Y es que después de que el rubio montara tamaña escena minutos atrás, la castaña sufrió una fuerte descompensación perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Este asunto no te corresponde — responde cortante.

—Me corresponde, si — asiente la chica — Acabas de darle un susto de muerte a una chica inocente que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

—¿Inocente? — pregunta Draco con sorna soltando ambos brazos a su costado — Esa mujerzuela es todo menos inocente.

—Deja de insultarla, ¿qué te hizo para que la trates de esa manera frente a todo Hogwarts?

—Te lo repito, Weasley — dice lentamente el rubio — No es asunto tuyo.

—Me corresponde como delegada del sexto año — replica Ginny, firme en su posición — Sabes que reportaré la situación ante McGonagall, y alegaré violencia física y psicológica en mi reporte. Al final, no saldrás librado de esta situación — finaliza secamente.

—Así que después de todo la noviecita de Potter no es ninguna santa — se burla el rubio mirándola con diversión — Si esa es tu maravillosa amenaza, ahórratela. Los problemas con Jean son entre ella y yo, no necesito terceros. ¿Entendido?

Draco observa a la pelirroja apretar los dientes, lo más seguro preparando alguna maldición.

—¡Su nombre es Hermione, maldito crío! — grita Ginny ofuscada. Ve a un tipo completamente diferente al de tan solo unos minutos atrás. Juraría que ha visto un rastro de preocupación en las orbes grises de Malfoy al ver a Hermione desvanecerse entre sus brazos minutos antes.

—¿Estas segura? — pregunta el rubio escudriñando la cara de la pelirroja — Deberias aprender a no confiar tanto en desconocidos. Pueden darte una sorpresa agridulce.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco se queda en silencio ignorando la pregunta, y mira fijamente la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. Han pasado más de quince minutos y el "supuesto" doctor de Jean, aún no sale. Una leve sensación amarga comienza a formarse en su interior, sospechando que algo muy raro esta sucediendo.

Es inusual que Madam Pomfrey no haya podido resolver la condición de la chica, conociendo el talento de la enfermera. ¿Y por qué ha sido convocado ese hombre?

¿Será su cómplice?

Miles de hipótesis invaden sus pensamientos, confundiéndolo. No sabe nada. No entiende qué ocurre. Solo puede asegurar que no se moverá hasta tener una confrontación con esa chica.

—No pienso dejarte escapar — susurra con frialdad.

—Harry estaba demente — dice de pronto Ginny interrumpiendo la línea de sus pensamientos —Eres peor que la escoria, no entiendo cómo pudo aceptarte en su equipo.

—Escúchame bien, Weaslette — empieza Draco rodando los ojos aburrido — El equipo es de Hogwarts, no de Potter. Y por si no lo sabes, tu novio no tuvo reparos en suplicarme para que no deje el equipo. Lo hubieras visto —continua, sonriendo de medio lado — No faltaba mucho para que soltará algunas lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto, mientes — dice Ginny — Harry nunca se rebajaría ante ti. Él es un verdadero hombre, no como tú… Que solo eres un cobarde.

Draco sacude la cabeza.

—Si quieres engañarte con Potter, ese es tu problema. Aunque ahora veo por qué eres amiga de la farsante de ahí dentro. Deberías escoger mejor a quienes te rodean, Weaslette — masculla Draco — Aunque con un hermano sanguijuela… no me sorprende que te juntes con cualquier calaña — escupe sin medir sus palabras.

Draco está a punto de dar media vuelta, observando incómodo la sorpresa y después el dolor atravesar el pecoso rostro de la pelirroja cuando un repentino golpe en el abdomen lo hace doblarse intempestivamente. Retrocede unos cuantos pasos adolorido tratando de observar a su agresor pero de pronto recibe un puñetazo en la parte izquierda de la cara.

Entonces observa a la persona que esta propinándole tales golpes.

Harry Potter, erguido amenazadoramente con ambos puños cerrados y una mirada que no deja dudas de la furia que lo invade en esos momentos, vestido implecablemente con el uniforme de Hogwarts, se propone golpearlo nuevamente. Draco lo observa retirarse sus típicas gafillas y entregárselas a una atónita Weasley.

—No voy a permitir que sigas lanzando mierda, Malfoy — amenaza lúgubremente Harry.

Draco maldice y escupe sangre de la boca, agitado. Entonces se abalanza contra Potter. Al demonio su maldita tregua.

Al demonio todo.

Parecen dos salvajes, bárbaros y primitivos… Recibiendo y dando puñetazos como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si el dolor no existiera y solo el coraje los dominara.

—¡Detente, Harry! ¡Déjalo! — exclama Ginny nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. El pasillo antes tranquilo se invade de gritos y jadeos continuos de dolor por los golpes propinados. Y Ginny observa cómo se forma alrededor de la pelea un pequeño grupo de curiosos por el pleito que se está llevando a cabo.

La mayoría de alumnos están entusiasmados por la riña. No todos los días logran observar a dos de las máximas estrellas del equipo de baloncesto pelearse sin reparos en los pasillos.

—Este imbécil lo merece —logra escupir Harry tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Ginny se queda petrificada por la escena que está presenciando y aunque desea detenerlos, ambos hombres en lucha doblan su peso. Con premura, se hace espacio entre el grupo de alumnos y corre por el pasillo en búsca de alguien que pueda detenerlos.

De pronto choca intempestivamente con una figura.

Cuando alza la mirada, la última persona que espera encontrar es a Severus Snape, quien arquea una ceja lentamente al verla.

—Debería ver por donde va, Señorita Weasley.

—Profesor, debe detenerlos — empieza Ginny desesperada — ¡Ellos piensan matarse!

—Si dejara de gritar, podría entender lo que trata de decir

—Allá — señala con apuro — Harry y Malfoy están dándose de puñetazos. Debe detenerlos.

La mirada inexpresiva de Severus Snape cambia radicalmente ante sus palabras y se dirige inmediatamente al lugar de la riña. Pasos ágiles siguen su trayecto y no puede evitar enfadarse por la actitud infantil de ambos jóvenes.

Al llegar al punto de pelea, se encuentra con un panorama… inesperado.

Draco tiene el ojo hinchado y el labio partido pero aun así sigue firme, con los ojos nublados por la cólera.

—¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Hermione? — escucha a Potter preguntar, lo que deja a Draco, quien estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe en la cara, con el brazo congelado.

Viendo una clara ventaja, Harry lo golpea en el pómulo izquierdo.

Draco retrocede dos pasos llevando su mano directo al lado izquierdo de su cara mallugada y mira al pelinegro ofuscado.

—Ella merecía algo mucho peor. Y parece haberlos timado a todos, como la farsante que es.

Harry se limpia la sangre de los nudillos con la manga de su camisa y se dispone a propinarle otro golpe. Pero Draco, ágilmente, usa su pierna para derribar al pelinegro y se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, listo para devolverle otro porrazo. El puño levantado en el aire.

Es en este momento que Severus decide intervenir.

—Suficiente ustedes dos. Si no se separan en este momento tendrán una visita indefinida a mi oficina y una suspensión inmediata del equipo de baloncesto — exclama Severus mirando fijamente a ambos hombres.

Reticentemente ambos chicos miran la imponente figura de Severus Snape, y sus movimientos quedan congelados. Harry cierra los ojos con cansancio y apoya la cabeza en el frio pavimento. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y espera a que Draco se quite de encima pero éste sólo baja su puño lentamente y tuerce la boca al observar a su contrincante.

—¿Has tenido suficiente? Ahora quítate de encima, imbécil —replica el moreno con fastidio — Y te lo advierto, aléjate de Hermione — dice lentamente Harry — No necesita problemas en su vida. Y tú, definitivamente, entras en la categoría de uno muy irritante — finaliza dispuesto a liberarse del rubio.

Draco ríe levemente, incrédulo.

—¿Ahora eres su caballero en armadura? —pregunta con sorna —La timadora te tiene hechizado, ¿lo sabe Weaslette?

La reacción en Harry no se hace esperar. Tensa todos los músculos de la espalda y gira sobre sí mismo, arrastrando a su opresor con él. Cuando lo tiene a su merced voltea rápidamente a observar la cara del rubio. Una sonrisa burlona lo recibe.

Entonces olvida todo su autocontrol y aunque sabe que se va arrepentir de esto en los próximos tres segundos, también sabe que lo va a disfrutar mucho.

Levanta un puño en el aire y se carga hacia adelante batiéndolo como una aspa de molino. El gancho noquea a Draco por completo.

—Potter, estas suspendido — escucha a lo lejos exclamar a su profesor.

Pero a él poco le importa. Harry luce una expresión de completa satisfacción y antes de liberarse, le dedica unas palabras a su inconsciente contrincante.

—Dulces sueños, Draco.

**5.**

10 minutos antes.

Sirius coge unas cuantas mantas de un pequeño armario y la arropa bien con ellas. La rodea con un brazo como para acercarla a él, pero Hermione se remueve inquieta.

Él suspira y lentamente se aparta de ella.

Después de inyectarle cuidadosamente tres dosis con el suplemento BH para regularizar cualquier anomalía en su sistema y hacerle recuperar los líquidos que ha perdido, esta seguro de que la chica ha recuperado su vitalidad.

Pero la frustración que él denota en su rostro se debe a otro tema. Sirius encuentra casi imposible creer la historia que Hermione le ha relatado. No puede creer que un desconocido pueda conocer la verdadera identidad de la castaña. Todo reporte del ataque que sufrió años atrás esta archivado en el hospital en documentos confidenciales del área de desarrollo vampírico.

Absolutamente nadie tiene acceso a ellos y muchos desconocen de la existencia de los mismos. Incluyendo la misma Hermione.

—No es que no quiera creerte, pero se me hace… Poco probable — dice Sirius lentamente, observando la reacción de ella.

—Supongo que eso significa que no cuento con tu apoyo.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir? Porque llevo más de veinte minutos con los nervios de punta esperando que en cualquier momento una banda de Slayers entre por esa puerta y me lleven con ellos — dice ella exasperada.

De repente él se para, se pasa los dedos por el cabello e inspira hondo.

—Confía en mí. Ellos no pueden identificarte, nadie que investigue sobre ti puede hacerlo. Estas protegida por el hospital y ellos no permitirán que te lleven.

Hermione desvía la mirada y observa la pequeña marca que adorna su antebrazo a causa de las inyecciones previas. Coloca su dedo índice sobre la fina marca y una imagen vívida vuelve a su memoria.

El rostro atónito de la vampiresa al observar la sangre azul escurrir y bajar por su brazo. Entonces voltea a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué mi sangre es tan especial? — pregunta de repente, capturando su mirada. Ve a Sirius fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca para contestar.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Cuando era niña, un grupo de niños me atacó, pero salieron todos despavoridos cuando vieron el color de mi sangre — empieza ella — Y es normal que los humanos tengan miedo de lo que no conocen, pero tan solo ayer, tuve un encuentro con una vampiresa y ella mostró la misma expresión de incredulidad de aquellos críos al ver mi sangre.

Hermione se sienta e inclina la cabeza hacia un costado.

—Ella me dijo algo así como que "nosotros" nos habíamos extinguido y que los Old Blood se encargarían de mí. ¿Por qué, Sirius?

Clava sus ojos miel en los negros de él y pregunta lentamente.

—¿Por qué la cacería hacia los sangre azul?

Sirius parpadea y forma una pequeña sonrisa de manera tensa. Él encuentra casi imposible responder a aquello. No tiene la autorización necesaria y esta casi seguro que nunca la tendrá. Suelta una maldición y observa a Hermione quien tiene una mirada sombría en el rostro.

—Es un tipo sanguíneo diferente, muchos vampiros desconocen de él. Sabes muy bien que los sangre azul no son muy comunes y están casi extintos. Es común que los vampiros estándar se sorprendan.

—Tengo una leve corazonada de que…

De repente, todo el cuerpo de Hermione se paraliza. Escucha gritos, llantos y algunas pleas desgarradoras. Entonces una escena se materializa en su mente. Un hombre vestido con un quitón blanco, corte clásico, piel pálida y unos impresionantes ojos color celeste esta dando órdenes a lo que parecen ser lacayos listos para ir a alguna batalla.

El salón por donde pasea impaciente es gigantesco y lujoso, lleno de toda clase de piedras preciosas. La estancia llena de libros esta resguardada por pequeños hombrecitos, vestidos con harapos, resaltando así toda la opulencia que los rodea.

Pero hay una acción que no pasa desapercibida para Hermione. Otro hombre aparece en la imagen, pero a diferencia del primero, su porte es aristocrático. Nariz respingada, orbes violetas y cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco. Envuelto en túnicas que parecen seda, da una leve inclinación de cabeza y extiende grácilmente su mano derecha.

El primer hombre hinca una rodilla en el suelo y saca una daga del interior del cinturón de su quitón. Lo levanta en el aire, recitando una plegaria, entonces procede a hacer un pequeño corte en el dorso del que parece ser su señor.

Hermione observa atónita como pequeñas gotas de sangre color azul comienzan a surgir de la incisión. Un lacayo se apresura a ofrecerle una copa al hombre en el suelo pero él lo rechaza vehementemente.

Entonces lo más bizarro sucede.

El hombre realiza una pequeña reverencia a su superior, quien asiente levemente con la cabeza, en signo de autorización. Y este se inclina hacia adelante, enterrando su boca en la herida expuesta.

Hermione lo ve chupar con gula el líquido azulino, temblando de placer mientras su amo coloca la otra mano en su cabeza. Este acaricia con ternura los cabellos castaños del ojiazul y poco a poco la visión va volviéndose mas borrosa en la mente de Hermione pero lograr captar cómo las orbes del primer hombre empiezan a volverse violetas y su cabello cambia al de un rubio muy claro.

"Hermione"

Alguien la llama.

"Hermione"

Pero otra escena esta materializándose en su mente.

—Hermione — exclama Sirius preocupado zarandeando los hombros de la chica. La expresión de la castaña se ha vuelto de un momento a otro inexpresiva y sus ojos han cambiado a un color escalofriantemente violeta, muy diferente a las dulces orbes miel que lo suelen recibir.

Le da unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cara pero esta no reacciona y entonces tres sonoros golpes en la puerta lo distraen.

—Sirius Black, abra esta puerta de inmediato. Tenemos un alumno inconsciente.

—Deme un momento Madam Pomfrey — responde. Sirius aprieta la mandíbula observando la expresión en blanco de Hermione.

—Abra en este instante. Este chico necesita cuidados

—Solo un segundo…

Entonces hay una ráfaga de ruido cuando Madam Pomfrey empuja la puerta, entrando a la enfermería tras introducir la llave del manojo que lleva.

Ella tiene ambas mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos y una considerable expresión de preocupación en la cara.

—Por aquí, déjenlo en esta camilla — señala la cama más próxima a dos chicos que llevan cargando a un alumno inconsciente en brazos.

—Crabble y Goyle, pueden irse a clase. Yo me ocupo

—Maldita sea — murmura por lo bajo el pelinegro observando de reojo a Pomfrey buscar unos medicamentos en un estante al otro lado de la estancia. Necesita hacer reaccionar a Hermione, de cualquier manera.

Sirius suspira y frota su frente con la palma de la mano.

—Remus tiene que ayudarme en esto.

**/**

_Hola chicas (os)! Antes que nada, aclarar que un quitón es una prenda de vestir de la antigua Grecia. Es una túnica llevada tanto por los hombres como por las mujeres. Segundo, quiero decirles que a partir de la próxima entrega, tendremos (si… sé de algunas impacientes) a lot of interacción entre Draco y Hermione, ahora que las bases están puestas ;) Así que no se desconecten porque la cosa se va a volver súper caliente. En serio._

_Saludos para: CeZu, sasusaku lover, Ale, Hi, Eli. J-NB, crishc97, Duhkha, Mokka125, Lucia, Camila, Yulisa, Anabetha. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y buenas vibras._

_Agradecimientos a Miss Mantequilla, mi Beta quien me apoya en la historia. Recomiendo su historia, Flores para Narcissa, es muy buena ;). Finalmente, los reviews son bienvenidos ahora que estamos tan cerquita de llegar a los 60 reviews (siento que moriré), espero y podamos llegar o superar los 70 XD._

_Espero sus teorías conspiratorias._

_Saludos, Adnat. _


End file.
